Bloody Rose
by StarSky3095
Summary: [UPDATE]Kris keturunan murni dari vampire terkuat berabad-abad silam, terikat benang takdir dengan Tao. Namun dengan mutlak Tao menolak kehadiran Kris dalam hidupnya. Sehun, seorang manusia yang berubah menjadi vampire terjebak dalam takdir rumit para vampire serta Luhan budak pelampiasan sang penguasa, Kris. Akan seperti apa takdir yang menunggu mereka ? EXO KRISTAO HUNHAN GS
1. 1 Genovia High School

**Bloody Rose**

Main Cast : Kris, Tao, Sehun, Luhan

Cast : Other EXO members

Gendre : Fantasy, Romance, Friendship, Family, Genderswitch

Rating : M

Warning : Cerita sedikit ngawur dan berbelit-belit.

No Flame, No Bashing, No Plagiat.

Don't Like Don't Read

Summary : Kris keturunan murni dari vampire terkuat berabad-abad silam, terikat benang takdir dengan Tao. Namun dengan mutlak Tao menolak kehadiran Kris dalam hidupnya. Sehun, seorang manusia yang berubah menjadi vampire terjebak dalam takdir rumit para vampire serta Luhan budak pelampiasan sang penguasa, Kris. Akan seperti apa takdir yang menunggu mereka ?

 **Genovia High School**

Genovia High School, merupakan sekolah elit tempat para anak-anak bangsawan dan orang kaya menimba ilmu dengan sistem asrama dimana seluruh murid tinggal di asrama khusus yang disediakan sekolah. Untuk kelas, Genovia memberlakukan kelas khusus dan kelas regular. Kelas khusus dimana berisikan murid-murid pilihan yang seluruhnya tinggal di asrama selatan, dan kelas reguler untuk murid-murid yang tidak terpilih untuk masuk ke kelas khusus, seluruh murid kelas reguler menempati asrama utara.

Genovia High School sekolah dengan arsitektur megah Eropa, dengan puluhan ruangan kelas serta auditorium, kantin, theater, lapangan olah raga dan halaman yang luas. Disekeliling Genovia High School merupakan hutan yang lebat yang selalu terlihat menyeramkan saat di malam hari, belum lagi sebuah danau besar yang berada di belakang sekolah yang terlihat indah saat siang hari namun amat menakutkan saat malam menjelang.

Siang itu di lorong sekolah, murid-murid perempuan berjejer dengan antusias bahkan ada beberapa murid laki-laki yang ikut berjejer. Mereka berbisik-bisik dengan ceria seraya terus melihat ke ujung lorong. Namun seorang gadis manis berambut hitam panjang yang juga ada di lorong itu menatap tak tertarik kerumunan itu, dia justru mendengus tak suka melihat tingkah gadis-gadis muda itu.

" Apa yang mereka lihat dari orang-orang itu ? " Dengusnya tak suka.

TAK

Gadis manis itu merasakan sebuah sentilan di dahinya yang tertutupi poni.

" Apa yang kau lakukan hah ? " Gadis itu menatap sengit seorang pemuda di depannya.

" Jika mereka mendengar kata-katamu aku yakin mereka akan menghabisimu Tao. " Sahut sosok pemuda itu.

Gadis manis itu, Tao. Hanya memalingkan wajahnya tak acuh. " Aku tak peduli. "

Pemuda dengan rambut berwarna coklat karamel itu terkekeh pelan. " Tapi salah satu dari mereka adalah tunanganmu. "

Tao mendelik tak suka mendengar kata-kata pemuda itu. " Hentikan Sehun. " Geramnya penuh ancaman.

Pemuda itu yang ternyata Sehun mengangkat tangannya menyerah saat merasakan aura mengerikan dari gadis di hadapannya. " Mian, aku hanya bercanda. " Sahutnya menyesal.

KYAAAAA

" Itu Kris sunbae. "

" Ah, Chanyeol terlihat sangat tampan hari ini. "

" Ya.. Suho Sunbae dengan Lay sunbae lagi hari ini. "

" Kyaa.. Kai. "

Teriakan memekakan telinga terdengar saling bersahutan saat rombongan murid-murid kelas khusus muncul dari ujung lorong. Memang sudah bukan rahasia umum lagi jika murid-murid kelas khusus merupakan murid-murid dengan wajah rupawan yang membuat murid-murid kelas reguler mengaguminya. Jadi tidak aneh lagi saat murid-murid kelas khusus keluar dari kelas atau berjalan di lorong terikan murid-murid perempuan selalu mengekori.

Chanyeol pemuda tinggi yang tengah memamerkan senyuman cerahnya melambaikan tangannya membalas terikan para murid-murid perempuan kelas reguler. Di sampingnya ada sosok gadis manis dengan eyeliner yang menghiasi mata sipitnya tengah menatap tak suka dengan apa yang Chanyeol lakukan.

" Anyeong semuanya.. " Sapa Chanyeol dengan ceria.

Di belakang Chanyeol ada sosok Kris yang menjulang tinggi, dengan rambut berwarna pirangnya serta raut wajah yang terkesan keras dia terlihat sangat berbeda dengan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Di samping Kris ada sosok mungil seorang gadis bermata rusa dengan rambut berwarna almond, wajah manisnya terlihat tak menunjukan ekspresi apapun. Di belakang Kris berturut-turut ada sosok Suho yang berjalan berdampingan dengan gadis manis yang mempunyai lesung pipi, Lay. Lalu ada Chen, pemuda kurang tinggi yang mempunyai bibir kucing dan Kai pemuda berkulit tan yang tengah menggandeng seorang gadis bermata bulat, Kyungsoo.

Rombongan murid-murid kelas khusus itu berjalan dengan santai melewati kerumunan, namun mereka mendadak berhenti saat berada di depan sosok Tao. Chanyeol dan gadis bereyeliner Baekhyun segera memberikan jalan untuk Kris yang melangkah ke depan menghampiri Tao.

" Anyeong Tao.. " Sapa Kris dengan senyuman penuh kharismanya.

Murid-murid perempuan kelas reguler menganga tak percaya melihat senyuman ketua asrama selatan itu.

" Kris sunbae dan Tao lagi. " Bisik-bisik mulai terdengar dari kerumunan murid-murid perempuan itu.

" Kali ini apa yang akan Kris sunbae lakukan ? "

" Ah mereka sudah bertunangan. "

Tao hanya menatap datar pemuda tampan di hadapannya. Kris tersenyum lembut lalu mengacak-ngacak poni Tao dengan gemas.

" Jangan menatapku dengan mata pandamu itu, kau membuatku ingin menggigitmu. " Ujar Kris.

Sehun menggeram tak suka mendengar kata-kata Kris. " Menjijikan. "

TAK

Tao menepis tangan Kris yang mengacak-ngacak poninya. " Singkirkan tanganmu. "

Kris menatap tangannya yang ditepis Tao, lalu kembali tersenyum pada gadis manis itu.

" Kita akan bertemu saat makan siang nanti, sampai jumpa. " Kris pamit dan mulai melangkah pergi, namun sebelum benar-benar pergi Kris sempat melihat Sehun dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

Kris melangkah lebih dulu, rombongan yang lainnya menundukan kepalanya pada Tao sebelum mengikuti Kris. Gadis bermata rusa, Luhan masih berdiri di depan Tao. Wajahnya tak menunjukan ekspresi apapun, namun pandangan matanya menatap Tao dengan tajam. Tao tak menghiraukan gadis itu, dia menarik Sehun pergi dan melewati Luhan begitu saja.

Sehun yang ditarik Tao melihat wajah Luhan, dan tertegun sesaat. Sehun melangkah dengan terburu-buru mengikuti tarikan Tao di lengannya. Namun Sehun masih sempat melihat punggung sempit Luhan yang semakin menjauh.

 **To Be Continue ..**

 _ **Halo.. Maafkan aku karena kembali dengan ff baru bukannya melanjutkan The Guardian's.**_

 _ **FF terinspirasi dari Vampire Knight, namun dengan jalan cerita yang berbeda. Maaf karena belum bisa melanjutkan The Guardian's, aku tengah disibukan dengan UAS jadi belum sempat melanjutkannya. Untuk ff ini anggap saja ini prolognya, untuk kelanjutannya entah kapan karena aku berpikir untuk mengkahiri The Guardian's terlebih dahulu.**_

 _ **Berika review kalian jika kalian suka dengan cerita ini.**_


	2. 2 Wu's Party

Bloody Rose

Main Cast : Kris, Tao, Sehun, Luhan

Cast : Other EXO members

Gendre : AU, Fantasy, Romance, Friendship, Family, Genderswitch

Rating : M

Warning : Cerita sedikit ngawur dan berbelit-belit.

No Flame, No Bashing, No Plagiat.

Don't Like Don't Read

Summary : Kris keturunan murni dari _vampire_ terkuat berabad-abad silam, terikat benang takdir dengan Tao. Namun dengan mutlak Tao menolak kehadiran Kris dalam hidupnya. Sehun, seorang manusia yang berubah menjadi _vampire_ terjebak dalam takdir rumit para _vampire_ serta Luhan budak pelampiasan sang penguasa, Kris. Akan seperti apa takdir yang menunggu mereka ?

 **2.** **Wu's Party**

Kris berdiri di depan jendela seraya memperhatikan murid-murid lain yang tengah berolah raga, raut wajahnya sungguh sangat datar hingga tak ada satu pun yang bisa membacanya.

" Hoam.. " Kai menguap lebar seraya menutup mulutnya dengan tangan.

" Aku mengantuk, harusnya saat ini kita tidur bukannya sekolah seperti ini. " Pemuda dengan warna kulit agak kecoklatan itu meletakan kepalanya di atas meja.

Kyungsoo yang duduk di sebelah Kai mengusap dengan halus rambut pemuda itu.

" Jja.. tidurlah sebentar sebelum _songsaengnim_ masuk. "

Suho yang tengah membaca buku memperhatikan Kai sesaat sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kris yang tetap diam, kemudian dia memangdang seseorang yang tengah merengek pada _mate_ nya.

" Ayolah Baek, hanya sedikit aku benar-benar tak tahan. " Di salah satu meja terlihat Chanyeol yang tengah merengek pada Baekhyun.

" Aniyo, kau pikir ini dimana. Aku tak mau. " Tolak gadis manis ber _eyeline_ r itu.

" Baek.. " Chanyeol menempelkan wajahnya pada pundak Baekhyun dan mulai mengendusnya.

" Ya Yeol, aku bilang aku tak mau. " Pekik Baekhyun seraya mencoba menjauhkan Chanyeol.

Namun Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun semakin mendekatinya, kini wajah Chanyeol sudah berada di leher Baekhyun.

" Aku suka sekali dengan aromamu. " Gumam Chanyeol seraya menciumin leher Baekhyun lalu dengan sensual Chanyeol menjilat leher gadis manis itu.

" Yeol !" Seru Baekhyun tak percaya.

Chanyeol membuka mulutnya dan sepasang gigi taring yang terlihat tajam terlihat mencuat di antara gigi-gigi putihnya. Chanyeol sudah menempelkan kedua gigi taringnya tepat di perpotongan leher Baekhyun, Baekhyun sendiri hanya bisa merasakan jika gigi taring Chanyeol mulai menggores lehernya.

" Yeol.. " Baekhyun menyerah dan membiarkan Chanyeol melakukan apapun padanya.

Adengan antara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol di lihat oleh seluruh murid-murid kelas khusus, namun Kris tetap diam tanpa berbalik. Kai yang akan tertidur pun kembali membuka matanya dan melihat apa yang akan Chanyeol lakukan pada Baekhyun.

PLAKK

Chanyeol menyentuh kepalanya yang dipukul seseorang, sedangkan Baekhyun membelalakan matanya tak percaya.

" Ya, Chen. Itu sakit sekali kau tahu ! " Seru Chanyeol pada Chen yang nyengir tak bersalah di belakangnya.

Namun Chen segera merubah mimik mukanya menjadi serius. " Jangan melakukan hal bodoh Chanyeol, ingat peraturannya dan jangan sampai kau membuat tuan Kris marah. "

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya seraya meneguk ludahnya pelan, dengan perlahan dia melihat Kris yang masih diam memperhatikan keadaan di luar.

" Kau akan habis Chanyeol. " Ejek Kai.

Chanyeol mendelik pada Kai dengan jengkel.

" Huftt.. " Suho menghembuskan nafasnya dengan lega. " Untung saja disaat seperti ini Chen sangat bisa di andalkan. "

Lay yang duduk di sebelah Suho menatap pemuda tampan itu. " Ya, untung saja. Jika tidak mungkin tuan Kris sendiri yang akan bertindak. "

Suho juga balas menatap gadis manis dengan lesung pipi di sebelahnya, lalu tersenyum.

Luhan, gadis manis dengan mata rusanya hanya menatap tidak tertarik dengan apa yang terjadi. Gadis manis itu kembali berkutat dengan kegiatannya, mencorat-coret buku pelajarannya dengan abstrak.

Ini merupakan sebuah rahasia, dimana hanya beberapa orang saja yang tahu jika sebenarnya murid-murid kelas khusus adalah _vampire._ Mereka semua masuk ke Genovia High School untuk berbaur dengan para manusia, namun untuk keamanan murid-murid manusia yang lainnya pemilik sekolah membagi kelas untuk murid manusia dan murid _vampire._ Untuk para murid manusia seluruhnya berada di kelas reguler dengan asrama utara dan untuk para murid _vampire_ berada di kelas khusus dengan asrama selatan. Dengan demikian kelas khusus memang di khususkan untuk murid-murid terpilih, murid-murid yang berasal dari keluarga _vampire_ kelas atas, oleh karena itu tidak mungkin jika murid-murid manusia masuk ke kelas ini kecuali jika mereka siap menjadi santapan para _vampire_.

Seorang guru laki-laki melangkah masuk ke dalam kelas, murid-murid kelas khusus mendadak hening. Kris yang sejak tadi berdiri di depan jendela pun mulai melangkah menuju mejanya. Kris berjalan dengan pelan melewati meja-meja murid lain, namun dia berhenti tepat di sebelah meja Chanyeol. Kris menatap Chanyeol dengan tajam, manik matanya yang berwarna coklat berkilat dengan warna merah terang. Chanyeol tak berani menatap Kris, dia hanya menundukan kepalanya.

" Chanyeol, setelah ini selalu pastikan kau meminum tablet darahmu. " Ujar Kris dengan dingin.

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya. " Ya. " Sahutnya dengan suara pelan.

Kris lalu kembali melanjutkan langkahnya dan duduk di kursinya yang berada di deretan paling belakang.

" Baiklah, untuk hari ini kita akan mulai pelajarannya. " Ujar guru laki-laki itu setelah melihat murid-muridnya duduk di kursinya masing-masing.

 **\- Bloody Rose -**

" Huftt.. " Tao menghembuskan nafasnya seraya bertopang dagu, dia menatap malas kerumunan gadis-gadis yang mengelilingi meja di pojokan kelas.

" Gadis-gadis itu sungguh terlalu, bagaimana mungkin mereka berteriak antusias pada anak-anak kelas khusus dan kini mereka mengerumuni pemuda berandal itu. " Tao berbicara pada dirinya sendiri sambil menggelengkan kepalanya tak mengerti.

" Siapa yang kau sebut pemuda berandal hah ? " Tanya seseorang pada Tao.

Tao menatap pemuda yang bertanya padanya dengan kagum. " Wah, kau mengusir mereka ? Luar biasa, tak ada pemuda lain yang bersikap kasar pada seorang gadis terkecuali dirimu tuan Oh. "

" Mereka terlalu berisik dan sangat menggangguku, tak ada cara lain untuk menyikirkan mereka. " Sahut sang pemuda yang ternyata Sehun.

" Kau terlalu populer, seharusnya kau bergabung dengan murid-murid kelas khusus. Kau terlihat sangat cocok berada diantara mereka. " Tao mengatakan hal itu dengan nada sedikit menyidir.

Raut wajah Sehun berubah keras setelah mendengar kata-kata Tao, matanya menatap tajam gadis bermata panda itu.

Sehun lalu tersenyum sinis pada Tao. " Kenapa harus aku, seharusnya kau yang bergabung dengan murid-murid kelas khusus. Karena kau adalah **bagian** dari mereka. "

Rahang Tao mengeras mendengar kata-kata Sehun, dalam sekejap Tao menarik dasi Sehun yang terpasang sembarangan di lehernya. Tao menarik Sehun mendekat padanya hingga wajah Sehun kini hanya berjarak beberapa inci dari wajahnya, Sehun menaikan alisnya menunggu apa yang akan gadis bermata panda itu lakukan padanya. Namun Tao hanya menatap Sehun dengan geram tanpa melakukan apapun padanya, Sehun sendiri kini melihat sekelilingnya sambil membelalakan matanya.

" Luar biasa, kau menghentikan waktu ? " Tanya Sehun.

Seluruh murid-murid di kelas seolah-olah membeku, mereka terdiam seperti patung.

" Aku tak mau teman-teman melihat apa yang akan aku lakukan padamu." Balas Tao.

Sehun terkekeh kecil. " Memang apa yang akan nona manja ini lakukan, kau akan memukulku ? " Sehun menaikan sebelah alisnya menantang Tao.

" Atau mungkin kau ingin menghisap darahku ? " Lanjut Sehun dengan nada bercanda namun kental sekali jika dia tengah menyindir gadis bermata panda itu.

Tao terlihat semakin marah, manik matanya mulai berubah warna dari coklat menjadi merah. " Kau bisa menebak apa yang akan aku lakukan padamu tuan Oh ? "

Sebelum Sehun menjawab, sebuah pukulan yang cukup kuat dengan telak menghantam perutnya.

" Akh.. Uhukk.. Uhukk.. " Sehun meringis kecil lalu terbatuk.

Tao memperhatikan Sehun sambil tersenyum. " Maafkan aku, itu karena kau terlalu menjengkelkan. "

Sehun pun ikut sersenyum seraya mengusap bibirnya yang mengeluarkan darah, sedangkan tangan kirinya menyentuh perutnya yang tadi dipukul Tao dengan cukup keras. " Pukulanmu cukup menyakitkan untuk seorang gadis. "

" Terima kasih, sebenarnya untuk pemuda menyebalkan sepertimu itu belum cukup. " Tao tersenyum polos.

Sehun terkekeh kecil sambil sesekali meringis memegangi perutnya. " Rasanya senang sekali membuatmu marah, kau sangat menyeramkan sekaligus lucu. "

Sehun tertawa mendengar kata-katanya sendiri, sedangkan Tao memalingkan wajahnya jengah mendengar kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut pemuda menyebalkan di depannya itu.

" Ahahaha.. " Sehun terus saja tertawa tanpa menyadari apa yang terjadi di sekitarnya.

" Ya Oh Sehun kau kenapa ? " Tanya seorang pemuda berkaca mata di Sehun, pemuda itu menatap Sehun aneh.

Sehun melihat pemuda itu, lalu melihat sekelilingnya. Waktu kembali berjalan, murid-murid kelas kembali ke kegiatan awal mereka sebelum Tao menghentikan waktu. Sehunpun melihat tempat dimana Tao berada, namun kini gadis bermata panda itu menghilang entah kemana.

" Aishh.. " Sehun mendorong pemuda berkaca mata itu dan melangkah pergi.

" Ya Oh Sehun ! " Seru pemuda berkaca mata itu kesal.

Namun Sehun tak menghiraukannya, dia tetap melanjutkan langkahnya.

 **\- Bloody Rose -**

Tao berjalan pelan seraya menghentakan kakinya, dia sungguh sangat kesal pada Sehun. Dia membenci saat Sehun mulai mengungkit-ungkit masalah tentang dirinya, terutama tentang pemuda berambut pirang itu. Tao melangkah menuju hutan di belakang sekolah tanpa menghiraukan sekitarnya, yang jelas saat ini dia perlu sendiri.

Tao melangkah semakin dalam memasuki hutan, dia sudah terbiasa pergi ke tempat itu jadi dia tidak khawatir akan tersesat. Sebuah padang bunga membentang luas dengan warna-warna cantik, Tao yang baru saja keluar dari rimbunnya pepohonan hutan menyunggingkan senyumnya melihat tempat favoritnya itu. Dengan segera gadis bermata panda itu membaringkan tubuhnya di antara bunga-bunga cantik di padang itu.

" Ah, andai saja aku tak perlu sekolah. Aku lebih betah di sini dari pada di tempat menyebalkan itu. " Gumam Tao seraya memejamkan matanya.

" Bukankah sudah berulang kali aku katakan, jangan pergi terlalu jauh dari pengawasanku. " Ujar seseorang yang membuat Tao terlonjak kaget.

Tao bangkit dan dia sudah mendapati sosok Kris yang sudah duduk di sebelahnya.

" Apa yang kau lakukan disini ? " Tanya Tao sarkastik.

Kris menatap wajah tunangannya itu. " Bukankah seharusnya aku yang bertanya ?, apa yang kau lakukan disini ? Membolos ? "

Tao memalingkan wajahnya. " Terserah apa mauku, ini tak ada hubungannya denganmu. "

Kris tersenyum kecil, dia memandang keseluruhan padang bunga itu. " Aku tak tahu jika tempat ini menjadi tempat favoritmu, dulu kau memberontak begitu gigih saat aku menyeretmu ketempat ini. "

Tao merasakan jika kedua pipinya begitu panas, dia lalu menundukan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan pipinya yang memerah karena malu.

" Apa yang kau lakukan di sini ? " Tao bertanya pada Kris setelah sedikit meredakan perasaannya.

Kris menatap Tao dengan matanya yang tajam, pancaran matanya memandang Tao dengan sangat dominan hingga gadis bermata panda itu balas menatap Kris dengan kesal.

" Jika kau tak ada perlu penting jangan pernah muncul di hadapanku, karena aku tak menyukainya. " Tao mengatakan hal kejam itu pada Kris.

Kris hanya tersenyum kecil menaggapi kata-kata Tao, lalu dia kembali menatap Tao dengan tajam. Tao beringsut mundur saat Kris semakin mencondongkan tubuhnya mendekat padanya.

" Apa yang kau lakukan ? " Tao menatap Kris tak percaya.

Kris mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Tao, pemuda tampan itu menatap wajah Tao yang kini mulai memerah.

" Jangan terlalu dekat dengan pemuda itu, kau tahu aku tak menyukainya. " Kris berdesis tepat di telinga kiri Tao. " Kau hanya milikku. "

Tao dengan cepat mendorong Kris menjauh. " Terserahku mau dekat dengan siapa, kau tak berhak mengaturku. Dan harus kau tahu, aku bukan milikmu tuan Wu yang terhormat. "

Kris terkekeh kecil lalu berdiri seraya mengibaskan daun-daun kering yang menempel di seragamnya.

" Semua orang pun tahu jika kau adalah milikku nona Huang. " Kris menatap Tao dengan serius.

Tao menatap geram pemuda tampan itu sedangkan Kris menyeringai melihat ekspresi Tao.

" Ah, _eomonim_ ingin kau hadir di pesta nanti malam. Dan kau tahu dia tidak menerima penolakan. " Kris berujar dengan santai sebelum meninggalkan Tao.

" Memang aku peduli ? " Sahut Tao dengan kesal.

Tao menghela nafasnya, dia selalu dilanda emosi jika berhubungan dengan apapun yang menyangkut pemuda tampan itu. Dia membencinya, ketika Kris mulai mengatakan jika dirinya adalah milik pemuda itu.

 **\- Bloody Rose -**

Sebuah mobil mewah terparkir dengan rapi di depan pintu masuk Genovia _High School_ , seorang pelayan keluar dari mobil dan dengan cepat membuka pintu penumpang mobil itu saat sosok tinggi Kris terlihat keluar dari gedung sekolah diikuti sosok Tao yang menunjukan wajah tidak bersahabatnya.

Pelayan itu membungkuk hormat saat Kris melewatinya dan masuk ke dalam mobil, Tao terdiam saat akan memasuki mobil.

" Kau tak akan masuk ? " Tanya Kris pada Tao.

Tao berdecih pelan tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Kris.

" Kau tahu _eomonim_ tak suka menunggu ? " Kris menatap Tao.

Tao membuang mukanya lalu masuk kedalam mobil dengan enggan.

Pelayan itu menutup pintu dengan pelan, lalu dia masuk ke dalam mobil dan mulai mengendarai mobil mewah tersebut menjauhi pelataran sekolah.

Suasana dalam mobil sungguh tak mengenakan, Tao enggan untuk berbicara di tambah Kris yang memilih diam membiarkan Tao dengan suasana hatinya yang buruk. Sesekali Kris melirik Tao yang duduk di sebelahnya, gadis itu memilih menatap keluar jendela mobil dan mengabaikan Kris. Hingga tanpa mereka berdua sadari jika mobil sudah berhenti tepat di depan mansion mewah keluarga Wu. Seorang pelayan yang sudah menunggu membuka pintu mobil mewah itu dan Kris keluar di ikuti oleh Tao, pelayan itu membungkuk hormat pada Kris dan Tao.

" _Duchess_ sudah menunggu anda. " Ujar pelayan itu.

Kris menatap bangunan mewah di depannya lalu menarik Tao mengikutinya, Tao tak melawan dia membiarkan pemuda tampan itu menggenggam tangannya. Pintu masuk mansion terbuka dengan lebar dan beberapa pelayan yang sudah berjejer rapi membungkukan tubuhnya menyambut Kris dan Tao.

Tao selalu memandang takjub interior mansion Wu ini, meskipun dia dibesarkan di mansion yang sama mewahnya namun dia selalu kagum dengan mansion besar ini. Apalagi dengan interiornya yang tak pernah berubah sejak berabad-abad silam.

Seorang wanita cantik terlihat turun menuruni tanggan dengan anggunnya, rambutnya yang panjang dan berwarna hitam legam menjutai indah di pundaknya hingga pinggang, gaun sederhananya yang berwarna _cream_ membalut tubuh semapai itu dengan apik, jangan lupakan wajah cantik yang membingkai sosok rupawan itu. Wanita cantik itu tersenyum menyambut kedatangan Kris dan Tao.

" Tao sayang, aku sudah menunggumu. " Mata doe wanita itu menatap Tao dengan sayang.

Tao tersenyum manis pada wanita cantik itu. " Apa kabar _eomonim_? " Sapa Tao.

Wanita cantik yang ternyata ibu Kris itu memeluk Tao dan memberikan kecupan di pipi gadis bermata panda itu. " Aku baik sayang, bagaimana denganmu sendiri ? "

" Aku baik _eomonim_. " Tao menyahut dengan cepat.

Wanita cantik itu kembali memeluk Tao dan mengusap-usap punggungnya. Kris memandang datar apa yang ibunya itu lakukan pada Tao.

" Segeralah naik, kau harus segera bersiap. Aku sudah menyiapkan semuanya di kamarmu. " Ibu Kris meminta Tao naik ke kamarnya.

" _Eomonim_ , maaf merepotkanmu. " Tao tersenyum dan segera naik menuju kamarnya.

Ibu Kris, Jaejoong. Menghampiri puteranya lalu mengusap pelan pipi pemuda tinggi itu.

" Jangan terlalu keras pada Tao, Kris.. " Jaejoong bicara dengan lembut.

Kris mengacuhkan ibunya.

Jaejoong tersenyum memaklumi sikap puteranya itu. " Baiklah, sebaiknya kau juga segera bersiap. Kau tidak mau membuat _Appa_ mu menunggu bukan ? "

Kris tidak mengatakan apa-apa, dia meninggalkan ibunya begitu saja.

 **\- Bloody Rose -**

Pesta keluarga Wu, merupakan acara tahunan yang selalu digelar di mansion keluarga Wu. Banyak para bangsawan, konglomerat dan orang-orang penting lainnya yang datang ke pesta itu yang tentu saja mereka merupakan bangsa _vampire_. Keluarga Wu adalah keluarga terhormat dan merupakan keluarga _vampire_ murni yang menjadi nenek moyang dari bangsa _vampire_ , mereka bisa disebut sebagai raja dari bangsa _vampire_. Jika saja tidak ada dewan yang bertugas untuk mengendalikan pemerintahan bangsa _vampire_ maka sudah dipastikan jika keluarga Wu yang akan mengendalikan seluruh pemerintahan. Hanya saja keluarga Wu memilih membiarkan dewan yang mengambil alih pemerintahan untuk bangsa _vampire_ meskipun keluarga Wu bisa kapan saja mengambil alih kembali hak mereka.

Kepala keluarga Wu, Yunho merupakan ayah dari Kris. Dia sudah berusia lebih dari 2 abad dan merupakan anak kedua yang lahir dari keluarga Wu. Yunho memiliki wajah yang sangat tampan, mata musangnya yang tajam serta garis rahang yang tegas membuatnya terlihat sangat mempesona. Bersyukurlah karena _vampire_ dianugerahi wajah yang awet muda karena di usianya yang lebih dari 2 abad ini Yunho terlihat seperti laki-laki yang baru memasuki usia awal 30-an. Jaejoong, ibu dari Kris. dia merupakan anak pertama keluarga Wu yang lahir 7 tahun lebih dulu dari Yunho. Ya, Yunho dan Jaejoong merupakan saudara kandung yang lahir dari orang tua yang juga bersaudara. Bagaimana pun untuk menjaga darah murni dari keluarga Wu, maka saudara kandung yang lahir di keluarga itu harus menikah.

Yunho dan Jaejoong menikah dan tidak lama lahirlah Kris. kelahiran Kris adalah hal yang paling ditunggu-tunggu oleh seluruh bangsa _vampire_ karena ramalan yang ditujukan padanya. Kris adalah yang terpilih, dia merupakan reinkarnasi dari kepala keluarga Wu yang pertama, _vampire_ pertama dan juga terkuat yang pernah ada, sang pemimpin.

Pesta Keluarga Wu dibuka dengan kedatangan kepala keluarga Wu yang di temani istrinya, Yunho dan Jaejoong. Seluruh tamu yang hadir di aula mansion keluarga Wu itu berlutut dan menunduk hormat pada sang tuan rumah.

" Terima kasih untuk kalian semua yang telah hadir di sini.. " Yunho memberi sambutan pada seluruh tamu yang hadir dengan senyuman ramahnya.

Jaejoong yang berdiri disebelahnya terlihat sangat cantik dengan dress panjang berwarna putih gading yang membalut tubuh indahnya, rambutnya yang panjang di gelung dengan apik dengan sebagian rambut yang dibiarkan menjuntai diantara kedua telinganya.

Teman-teman Kris yang juga diundang di pesta itu menatap tidak tertarik dengan apa yang dilakukan para orang dewasa di lantai bawah. Chen yang memainkan sebuah apel menyandar dengan santai pada yang pilar besar yang menyangga mansion mewah keluarga Wu. Sedangkan Suho memilih duduk di sofa dengan Lay yang duduk menyandar padanya. Baekhyun dan Luhan terlihat sedang membicarakan sesuatu tidak jauh dari pilar tempat Chen menyandar.

" Menurutmu apa yang orang dewasa itu bicarakan ? " Chanyeol yang datang menghampiri Chen melihat kerumunan di bawah dengan penasaran.

" Entahlah, bisnis ? Pewaris ? Pernikahan ? atau bisa juga hal lainnya ? " Chen menjawab dengan tidak tertarik.

" Ayahku bahkan sangat bersemangat saat menerima undangan dari mansion Wu, dia dengan cepat memesan stelan terbaiknya hanya untuk datang kemari. " Ujar Chanyeol dengan senyum miringnya.

" Kira-kira, kenapa tiba-tiba mansion Wu membuat pesta seperti ini ? bukankah biasanya pesta keluarga Wu dilakukan di awal bulan Desember ? " Kini Chen balik bertanya pada Chanyeol.

" Aku tak tahu, tapi mungkin Baekhyun tahu. Dia selalu tahu gosip terbaru yang beredar. " Chanyeol agak sedikit memelankan suaranya pada kalimat terakhirnya.

Chen tiba-tiba melemparkan apel yang dipegangnya pada Suho, dengan tangkas Suho menangkap apel yang dilemparkan oleh Chen dan memandang pemuda itu dengan kesal.

" Apa yang kau lakukan ? " Tanya Suho dengan raut wajah tak suka.

Chen hanya tersenyum. " Jangan bermesraan terus dengan Lay, kau tahu sesuatu kan ? "

Suho menghela nafasnya kemudian bangkit dan berjalan mendekati kedua pemuda itu.

" Aku hanya mendengar jika pesta kali ini diselenggarakan untuk meresmikan pertunangan tuan Kris dan nona Tao. " Suho berkata dengan santainya.

" Benarkah ? Dari mana kau tahu ? " Chanyeol berseru dengan kaget.

" Aku hanya mendengarnya dari rekan bisnis Appa-ku, mereka bilang jika mansion Wu menyelenggarakan pesta kemungkinan besar pesta itu dimaksudkan untuk meresmikan pertunangan Sang pewaris dan tunangannya atau.. " Suho tak melanjutkan kata-katanya.

" Atau apa ? " Tanya Chen tak sabar.

" Mengumumkan secara resmi jika tuan Kris menjadi pewaris Wu satu-satunya. " Lanjut Suho kemudian.

Chanyeol dan Chen terdiam cukup lama.

" Bukankah jika mengumumkan tuan Kris secara resmi itu terlalu cepat ? Lagipula semuanya juga tahu jika tuan Kris memang akan menjadi pewaris dari keluarga Wu untuk apa pengumuman secara resmi itu ? " Chanyeol menyuarakan pertanyaannya dengan gamblang.

" Benar, semua juga telah mengetahuinya jika tuan Kris adalah satu-satunya pewaris jadi untuk apa pengumuman itu ? " Chen pun ikut bertanya.

" Kalian pasti sudah mengetahuinya, hal itu dilakukan untuk mengukuhkan sang pemimpin baru. Para anggota dewan sudah mulai bertindak, mereka secara terang-terangan ingin mengganti sistem pemerintahan kita. Mereka menganggap jika keluarga Wu sudah tidak bisa lagi memimpin, dan hanya cara inilah untuk tetap mengukuhkan keluarga Wu sebagai keluarga yang memimpin jenis kita. Dengan mengumumkan secara resmi jika tuan Kris akan menjadi penerus keluarga Wu, mereka tak akan berani macam-macam. Karena kita semua pun mengetahuinya, jika tak akan ada yang bisa menentang tuan Kris. " Terang Suho pada keduanya.

" Lihat itu. " Seru Baekhyun yang kini sudah berada di sebelah Chanyeol.

" Sejak kapan kau disana Baek ? " Tanya Chanyeol tak percaya.

Baekhyun menatap kekasihnya itu tak tertarik. " Sejak kalian membicarakan pewaris. "

" Nona Tao cantik sekali.. " Seru Lay kemudian.

Semuanya menatap pada kerumunan orang di bawah, terlihat Kris yang mengandeng Tao di sebelahnya sambil menyapa beberapa tamu yang hadir. Kris terlihat sangat tampan dengan stelan formal berupa jas dan celana kain berwarna hitam yang dipadukan dengan kemeja putih dan dasi berwarna merah darah, sedangkan Tao terlihat sangat mempesona dengan gaun berwarna merah darah yang membalut tubuh S _line_ -nya dari atas hingga bawah. Rambut Tao yang panjang hanya dijalin dengan asal, namun terlihat sangat cocok dengan wajah cantiknya.

" Mereka terlihat cocok. " Chen bergumam.

Luhan yang melihat Kris dan Tao hanya menatap dingin kedua pasangan itu.

" Yang jadi pertanyaanku, bukankah seharusnya tuan Kris menikah dengan saudara kandungnya ? Setahuku meskipun nona Tao merupakan keturunan bangsawan dengan darah murni, namun dia bukan adik kandung tuan Kris, ya meskipun keluarganya masih memiliki kekerabatan dengan keluarga Wu. " Chanyeol kembali bertanya.

Semua teman-temannya terdiam mendengar pertanyaan dari Chanyeol.

" Tuan Kris tidak memiliki saudara kandung, dia satu-satunya anak terakhir yang lahir di keluarga Wu. " Suho buka suara. " Tapi apakah kalian tahu pembantaian yang menimpa keluarga Huang ? Tao adalah satu-satunya yang selamat, dan keluarga Wu yang membesarkan Tao sejak saat itu. "

" Aku tahu, tapi kenapa keluarga Huang dibantai seperti itu ? Dan siapa yang melakukannya harusnya tidak boleh ada yang mengusik para bangsawan darah murni apalagi sampai dihancurkan seperti itu ? " Chen menatap satu persatu temannya.

" Sampai saat ini tak ada yang tahu siapa yang melakukannya, bukan ? Bisa saja orang itu kini mengincar nona Tao berhubung dia adalah satu-satunya keturunan Huang yang tersisa. " Chanyeol ikut bersuara.

Baekhyun menatapa kekasihnya itu tak suka. " Seharusnya kau tahu, jika nona Tao kini dalam perlindungan keluarga Wu. Apalagi kini dia adalah tunangan dari satu-satunya pewaris keluarga Wu. "

Baekhyun kini menatap Tao dan Kris yang ada di bawah sana. " Jadi tak akan ada yang berani mengganggu gadis itu. "

Lay dan Luhan hanya diam mendengarkan pembicaraan yang lainnya.

" Baiklah, sepertinya kalian cukup serius berbincang. " Suara seseorang membuat mereka semua berbalik dan melihat asal suara.

" Kai. " Seru Chanyeol.

" Ya, ini aku. " Sahut Kai sedikit acuh.

Kai dan Kyungsoo berdiri tidak jauh dari teman-temannya. Kai menggunakan stelan jas formal berwarna abu-abu dengan dipadukan dasi kupu-kupu berwarna biru tua, sedangkan Kyungsoo yang kini tengah digandeng Kai menggunakan gaun berwarna biru pastel yang membalut tubuh indahnya, rambutnya di biarkan tergerai dengan cantik di antara pundak putihnya yang terekspose karena model gaunnya.

" Kenapa kalian baru datang ? " Suho bertanya pada pasangan itu.

Kai dan Kyungsoo berjalan menuju teman-temannya. " Kami sudah datang dari tadi, tapi kedua orang tuaku terus memintaku untuk menemui rekan bisnisnya dan itu sangat menyebalkan, karena aku harus menemui _vampire-vampire_ tua yang sudah hidup selama berabad-abad. "

Kyungsoo tertawa mendengar perkataan Kai.

" Mereka terus saja bicara tentang perang, masa modern dan masalah percampuran darah. " Kai kembali berbicara dengan nada menggerutu.

" Seharusnya kau cepat-cepat lari kemari, kami ada disini karena tidak mau menemui orang-orang di bawah sana. " Chen menyahut.

" Kalian tak akan percaya, mereka terus saja membicarakan tentang pesta ini dan desas-desus yang beredar. "

" Maksudmu masalah peresmian tuan Kris sebagai pewaris ? " Tanya Suho pada Kai.

" Ya, kalian sudah tahu ? " Kai menatap teman-temannya.

" Tentu saja, kami baru saja menyesaikan pembicaraan tentang hal itu. "

" Tapi apa kalian tahu jika anggota dewan tidak ada yang datang ke pesta ini padahal aku dengar jika keluarga Wu mengundang mereka semua. " Kyungsoo membuka suaranya.

" Mereka tidak datang ? Bukankah itu menandakan jika mereka menentang peresmian ini ? "

" Entahlah, itu menjadi urusan mereka. Yang jelas kali ini tak akan ada yang berani menetang peresmian ini. Tuan Kris akan menjadi pewaris resmi keluarga Wu, dan kemungkinan besar dia yang akan menjadi peminpin bangsa kita. "

" Ini begitu rumit, biarkanlah semuanya terjadi. Yang jelas kita akan tetap berada di samping tuan Kris apapun yang terjadi ". Suho mengatakan hal itu seraya melihat Kris dan Tao yang ada di bawah sana.

Tanpa mereka sadari, sosok cantik yang menggunakan gaun berwarna hitam menjauh meninggalkan mereka.

 **\- Bloody Rose -**

Kris terus menarik pinggang Tao mendekat pada tubuh tegapnya meskipun gadis manis itu berusaha membuat jarak dengannya. Dengan senyuman pura-puranya pasangan itu menyapa tamu-tamu yang hadir ke pesta dan sedikit mengobrol dengan para tetua yang juga hadir.

Tiba-tiba saja pintu mansion terbuka lebar, beberapa sosok yang menggunakan jubah hitam terlihat masuk ke ballroom mansion keluarga Wu. Para tamu sontak terdiam dan memperhatikan para tamu yang baru datang itu. Yunho dan Jaejoong yang sedang mengobrol dengan orang tua Suho melihat tamu mereka kemudian menyunggingkan senyuman tipisnya, dengan perlahan pasangan tuan rumah itu menghampiri tamu mereka yang baru saja datang.

" Aku pikir kalian tidak akan datang, selamat datang di pesta kami para dewan.. " Sapa Yunho dengan ramah pada tamunya.

Para tamu yang baru datang, melepaskan jubah hitam mereka dan menunduk hormat pada tuan rumah.

" Mana mungkin kami tidak datang, apalagi anda mengirimkan undangan itu secara langsung pada kami. " Sosok paling depan membalas sapaan ramah Yunho dengan senyuman yang telihat dingin.

Yunho tersenyum dan menarik Jaejoong menempel padanya. " Aku tidak tahu jika ternyata kau yang datang, apa tetua Choi tidak menerima undanganku. "

Sosok itu memperhatikan bagaimana Yunho dengan protektif menjaga Jaejoong dengan netra matanya yang mulai berubah menjadi kemerahan. " Ah, Appa mendapatkan undangannya. Namun sayang sekali para tetua dewan sedang sangat sibuk jadi mereka hanya mengirimkan kami untuk datang. Mohon maafkan kelancangan mereka. " Sosok itu membungkuk pelan seraya tetap menatap sosok cantik Jaejoong.

" Terima kasih untuk kedatangan kalian, silakan nikmati pestanya. " Yunho tersenyum kepada para tamunya.

Para anggota dewan yang lain kembali membungkuk dan mulai membaur dengan tamu pesta yang lainnya. Namun sosok tampan dan tinggi yang berdiri di depan sang tuan rumah masih betah memandangi wanita sang tuan rumah.

" Senang melihatmu lagi _Duchess_ Jaejoong, kau tetap terlihat sangat cantik. " Sosok itu menarik tangan kanan Jaejoong dan mengecup tangan putih itu cukup lama.

Yunho menggertakan giginya dan menarik Jaejoong semakin menempel padanya. " Aku tidak suka jika kau menyentuh milikku tanpa izin, kau tidak melupakan itu bukan, Siwon-ssi ? "

Sosok yang dipanggil Siwon itu melepaskan tangan Jaejoong dan tersenyum pada Yunho. " Maafkan aku _Duke_ Yunho, hanya saja istrimu ini begitu cantik hingga aku tak tahan jika tidak memberikan penghormatanku padanya. "

Yunho menatap tajam tamunya itu, bisa saja dia lepas kendali dan menyerang Siwon saat ini juga jika Jaejoong tidak menyentuh tangannya yang menarik pinggang istrinya itu.

" Aku juga senang melihatmu _Lord_ Siwon, maaf kami masih harus menyapa tamu yang lain. Selamat menikmati pestanya. " Jaejoong membuka suaranya lalu menarik suaminya menjauhi sosok Siwon.

Siwon tersenyum, namun setelah pasangan tuan rumah itu meninggalkannya wajahnya berubah dingin.

Kris yang melihat kedatangan tamu yang tidak ingin dilihatnya itu, memperhatikan bagaimana interaksi kedua orangtuanya dengan sosok Siwon. Matanya berubah menjadi merah terang saat melihat sosok Siwon menyentuh ibunya, namun dia hanya diam seraya terus memperhatikan dari jauh.

 _'_ _Kesalahan besar saat kau datang kesini '_

 _'_ _Kalian sungguh berniat memberontak ? '_

" _Kajja.._ " Kris menarik Tao untuk mendekati sosok Siwon.

Tao dengan enggan mengikuti langkah Kris yang masih saja menarik pinggangnya.

" Aku tidak tahu jika para dewan akhirnya mau hadir di pesta ini ? " Kris menyapa Siwon yang masih menatap kepergian orang tuanya.

" Ah, keponakanku. Senang bisa melihatmu dan.. tunangan manismu ini. " Siwon membalas sapaan Kris dengan senyum yang mengembang di bibir tipisnya sebelum membungkuk.

Wajah Kris mengeras saat melihat Siwon menatap Tao dengan tak suka. " Aku pikir kalian tak akan berani datang ke pesta ini, namun ternyata kalian masih memiliki nyali untuk menampakan diri di hadapan keluargaku. "

Siwon menatap tajam Kris. " Akan sangat tidak sopan jika kami tidak datang setelah ayahmu dengan gaya arogannya mengirimkan undangan untuk para dewan. "

Tao menatap bergantian dua sosok yang masih beradu tatapan tajam itu. Dia tidak bisa ikut campur, bukan dia hanya tidak ingin mencampuri urusan dua lelaki itu.

Siwon kembali menatap Tao dengan pandangan menilai. " Kau tumbuh dengan baik setelah apa yang terjadi pada orang tuamu.. ah, pada seluruh keluargamu lebih tepatnya. "

Tao menatap Siwon tak percaya, sedangkan Kris terus saja menatap tajam sosok Siwon seraya meremas erat bagian pinggang gaun yang Tao kenakan.

" Aku pikir keluarga Wu merawatmu dengan baik, nona Huang. " Siwon tersenyum pada Tao dengan mencurigakan.

" Ada kalanya kebaikan yang terlihat merupakan cara untuk.. " Siwon beralih menatap Kris. " Menutupi keburukan yang telah terjadi. "

Tao tidak memahami kalimat yang Siwon ucapkan, namun yang jelas Tao tahu jika Siwon mengetahui apa yang telah terjadi di masa lalu.

 _'_ _Aku maju satu langkah untuk menghancurkanmu. '_

 _'_ _Pilihan yang salah, kau sengaja main-main denganku. '_

 _'_ _Aku yang lebih dulu akan menghancurkanmu. '_

" Aku akan menikmati pestanya, kalian juga sebaiknya nikmati pestanya. " Siwon tersenyum pada Kris dan Tao. ' _Selagi kalian masih sempat._ ' Lanjutnya dalam hati.

Kris marah, dia sangat marah atas apa yang telah Siwon lakukan padanya. Kekuatannya terpancar dengan sangat kuat hingga membuat lampu gantung yang ada di tengah-tengah _ballroom_ bergetar pelan.

Tao menatap Kris dengan sedikit takut, mata merah terang Kris berubah menjadi semakin pekat. Merah terang berubah menjadi semerah darah.

" Kris.. " Tao mencicit pelan.

 _Mata merah itu berbeda, merahnya bukan merah yang biasa dimiliki para vampire._

 _Tao kecil terdiam di tengah-tengah ruang keluarga yang berantakan, sebagian furniture hancur tak berbentuk. Darah tercecer dimana-mana bahkan gaun tidur Tao yang berwarna putihpun kini di penuhi oleh ceceran darah dari mayat kedua orang tuanya yang tergeletak tak jauh darinya._

Tao tersentak dan meremas bagian depan jas Kris dengan kuat.

" Jangan.. " Ujar Tao dengan pelan.

Kris tersadar, suara pelan Tao membuatnya berbalik dan melihat gadis manis itu.

" Tao, ada apa ? " Tanya Kris khawatir, pria itu menguncangkan pundak Tao pelan.

" Jangan.. Jangan melakukan itu. "

Tatapan Tao berubah kosong, lalu dia menatap Kris. " Jangan dekati aku lagi. " Tao menyentakan tangan Kris yang ada di pundaknya dan berlalu meninggalkan pria itu sendirian.

Kris menatap kepergian Tao dengan sedih, namun wajahnya kembali berubah sedetik kemudian menjadi datar tak terbaca.

Di salah satu sudut, Sosok Siwon tertawa pelan menikmati drama yang baru saja terjadi.

 **\- To Be Continue -**

 **Setelah sekian lama baru bisa melanjutkan ff ini, maafkan aku #bow**

 **Aku kehilangan mood untuk menulis, ditambah dengan kesibukan di dunia nyata.**

 **Chapter ini repost dari wattpad, jadi untuk chapter-chapter selanjutnya pindah disana. #ceritanyapindahlapak**


	3. 3 Complicated

Main Cast : Kris, Tao, Sehun, Luhan

Cast : Other EXO members

Gendre : Fantasy, Romance, Friendship, Family, Genderswitch

Rating : M

Warning : Cerita sedikit ngawur dan berbelit-belit.

No Flame, No Bashing, No Plagiat.

Don't Like Don't Read

Summary : Kris keturunan murni dari vampire terkuat berabad-abad silam, terikat benang takdir dengan Tao yang merupakan seorang vampire darah murni. Namun dengan mutlak Tao menolak kehadiran Kris dalam , seorang manusia yang berubah menjadi vampire terjebak dalam takdir rumit para vampire serta Luhan seorang vampire cantik yang menjadi budak pelampiasan sang penguasa, Kris. Akan seperti apa takdir yang menunggu mereka ? Akankah Tao menerima kehadiran Kris dalam hidupnya ?

* * *

 **Bloody Rose**

Sosok cantik itu melenggang dengan anggun melewati pintu gerbang sekolah, gaun hitam yang membalut tubuh semapainya begitu kontras dengan kulitnya yang begitu putih. Rambut cokelatnya yang tergerai jatuh dengan halus melewati bahunya sesekali dimainkan angin yang berhembus, mata rusanya yang berwarna coklat bersinar dengan cemerlang, sungguh keindahan yang luar biasa. Namun, keindahan itu begitu berbanding terbalik dengan raut wajahnya, gadis cantik itu menunjukan raut wajah yang begitu keruh, bibir _peach-_ nya merapalkan gumaman tidak jelas seolah sedang mengumpat.

Gadis cantik itu berjalan perlahan melewati jajaran pohon _maple_ yang berdiri di sepanjang jalan menuju asrama selatan tanpa tahu jika di balik bayang-bayang pohon ada sosok lain yang memperhatikannya dalam diam. Gadis cantik yang ternyata Luhan itu menghentikan langkahnya.

" Sungguh tidak sopan memperhatikan seorang gadis seperti itu, jangan bersembunyi seperti seorang penguntit. " decih Luhan tak suka.

Sosok itu muncul dari balik pohon dengan malas. Luhan memperhatikan sosok tinggi yang tengah membuang mukanya itu.

" Apa yang sedang murid reguler lakukan malam-malam begini di jalan menuju asrama selatan ? " tanya Luhan pada sosok tinggi itu.

Sehun yang merupakan sosok tinggi rupawan itu menatap Luhan dengan malas. " Hanya jalan-jalan. " sahutnya.

Luhan tersenyum tak percaya. " Hanya jalan-jalan ? Sungguh.. " Luhan memperhatikan Sehun dari atas hingga bawah. " Bukan salah satu hobi yang cocok untuk pemuda sepertimu. " lanjutnya.

Sehun menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada. " Lalu apa yang gadis ini lakukan ? bukankah seharusnya kau ada di pesta besar keluarga pangeran arogan itu ? " Sehun balik bertanya pada Luhan.

" Apa yang aku lakukan bukanlah urusanmu, dan ingat jika pangeran arogan itu kini adalah calon pengantin dari teman baikmu. " Luhan menyahut dengan ketus.

Sehun mengeraskan rahangnya menahan amarah lalu berusaha menyunggingkan senyuman. " Oh aku sangat tahu, kau tak perlu memberitahuku. "

Luhan berpikir jika pembicaraan ini tak akan berakhir baik hingga akhirnya Luhan memutuskan untuk pergi saja. Luhan berbalik dan hendak melangkahkan kakinya sebelum kata-kata Sehun menghentikannya.

" Aku sangat tidak setuju jika Tao harus bertunangan dengan pangeran 'kaum' kalian dan hidup terkekang karena pangeran arogan itu. " ujar Sehun.

" Tsk… kaum ? " Luhan kembali menatap Sehun namun kali ini terpancar rasa tidak suka dari tatapannya.

" Lalu kau ini apa ? Bukankah kau juga menjadi salah satu bagian dari kami ? " Luhan bertanya dengan emosi yang mulai meluap pada pemuda rupawan itu.

" Kau adalah pria paling munafik yang aku tahu, kau membenci kaum kami tapi kau sendiri bagian dari ' kaum' itu. "

Sehun terdiam mendengar lontaran kata-kata yang Luhan utarakan, _onyx_ matanya yang berwarna abu-abu berkilat merah menandakan amarah yang mulai menguasainya.

" Berpikirlah dulu sebelum kau membenci kami, karena itu berarti kau juga membenci dirimu sendiri. " Luhan benar-benar pergi setelah mengatakan kata-kata itu pada Sehun.

Sehun mengepalkan tangannya. " Bukan pilihanku menjadi seperti ini, aku juga tidak meminta untuk hidup menjadi kaum menjijikan yang harus hidup dari darah orang lain. ' dia ' sama sekali tidak memberikanku pilihan. "

* * *

Luhan berjalan dengan cepat menelusuri koridor asrama yang menuju ke kamar tidurnya. Pembicaraannya dengan Sehun sungguh semakin merusak _mood_ -nya yang memang sudah buruk. Dengan tergesa-gesa Luhan membuka pintu kamarnya, ruangan luas itu gelap gulita namun Luhan dapat melihatnya, di atas tempat tidurnya ada sosok lain yang tengah duduk sambil memperhatikan keadaan di luar dari jendela besar yang ada di ruangan itu.

" A-apa.. "

Sebelum Luhan bertanya sosok itu sudah menatapnya dan menyunggingkan senyuman dinginnya.

" Aku menunggumu.. " suara berat itu terdengar begitu merdu di telinga Luhan.

Sosok itu mengulurkan tangannya, meminta Luhan untuk menyambutnya. Dengan patuh Luhan mendekat dan menyambut uluran tangan sosok itu, seolah terhipnotis Luhan membiarkan sosok itu menariknya dan membuatnya terduduk tepat di pangkuan sosok misterius itu.

" Kenapa ? " tanya Luhan.

" Aku merindukanmu. " sahut sosok itu.

Luhan menatapnya, menatap rupa sosok misterius itu. Dia tahu dan sangat hapal siapa sosok misterius itu, sosok dengan mata semerah darah itu balik menatapnya lalu kembali tersenyum. Sosok itu membelai pipi Luhan dengan lembut lalu memeluk tubuh gadis itu dengan erat.

" Luhan.. " panggil sosok itu.

Luhan bergeming, dia membiarkan sosok itu melakukan apapun padanya. Sosok itu mengecup pipinya pelan, lalu turun dengan perlahan menuju rahangnya dan semakin jauh menuju leher jenjangnya.

" Luhan.. " geram tertahan sosok itu di antara perpotongan leher gadis rusa itu.

" Aku menginginkanmu… "

Setelah mengatakan hal itu sosok misterius itu menacapkan taringnya tepat di perpotongan leher Luhan. Gadis rusa itu hanya meringis pelan merasakan tajamnya taring itu merobek kulitnya. Seketika bau darah menguar di sekeliling ruangan itu, namun Luhan hanya diam dan membiarkan sosok itu menghisap darahnya hingga puas.

Luhan balas memeluk sosok itu, lalu dengan pelan Luhan mengusap rambut halus sosok yang tengah menghisap darahnya itu sambil sesekali meringis saat hisapnya begitu kuat.

" Kenapa kau ada disini ? " Luhan bertanya di sela aktifitasnya.

" Bukankah seharusnya kau masih menikmati pestanya. "

Sosok misterius itu tidak menjawab Luhan, tapi justru semakin erat memeluk tubuh semapai itu dan semakin kuat menghisap darahnya.

" Shh.. Ke-kenapa kau meninggalkan pesta itu ? Ini adalah pesta yang harusnya kau nikmati bersama tunanganmu itu.. Kris.. "

Sosok misterius yang ternyata Kris itu tak terganggu dengan pertanyaan yang Luhan lontarkan, dia hanya diam menikmati kegiatannya.

Luhan merasa tubuhnya kehilangan tenaga, semakin banyak darah yang dihisap Kris semakin cepat juga tubuhnya lemas, matanya mulai berkunang-kunang dan kini tangannya yang semula mengelus rambut Kris jatuh lunglai di samping tubuhnya. Kesadarannya terenggut secara perlahan, namun di tengah-tengah keadaanya itu Luhan masih menyunggingkan senyuman lemahnya sebelum semuanya terlihat gelap.

Kris menatap dalam diam sosok Luhan yang tertidur di sampingnya. Setelah merasa puas menikmati darah gadis rusa itu pria tampan itu membaringkan gadis itu di tempat tidurnya. Pemuda tampan itu menggertakan giginya menahan amarah, dia kembali lepas kendali dan menyakiti gadis di sampingnya ini.

" Maafkan aku.. " bisik pemuda tampan itu lirih.

Kris beranjak dari tempatnya bersiap untuk pergi, tapi sebelum benar-benar pergi pemuda tampan itu kembali menatap Luhan yang tengah tertidur dengan nafasnya yang teratur.

* * *

Tao berdiri dengan anggun di beranda kamar tidurnya yang ada di mansion Wu, sebelum pesta usai dia sudah naik ke kamarnya dan hal inilah yang dilakukannya sekarang. Mata tajamnya memperhatikan tamu-tamu yang mulai pulang satu persatu, mobil-mobil mewah mengantri keluar dari gerbang besar mansion Wu.

 _Mata merah itu berbeda, merahnya bukan merah yang biasa dimiliki para vampire._

" Siapa kau sebenarnya ? " gumam Tao pelan.

Mata Tao menatap salah satu titik di bawah sana, maniknya yang sehitam malam mengikuti setiap gerak sosok yang berjalan dengan angkuh menuju limusinnya. Kilat merah terlihat dengan cepat di manik sehitam malam itu.

" Aku akan melihat sampai mana kau bisa bertindak tuan Choi. "

Sosok Siwon menatap tak suka mansion mewah yang berdiri dengan kokoh di hadapannya itu, namun senyuman meremehkan disunggingkannya pada sosok Tao yang dilihatnya tengah berdiri di beranda kamarnya.

Tao mengepalkan tangannya menahan emosi, jika dia bisa kini dia ingin sekali mencekik laki-laki menyebalkan itu dengan kedua tangannya. Tanpa sadar Tao kembali menggunakan kekuatannya, waktu kembali berhenti. Sosok-sosok yang ramai di bawah sana membeku seperti dalam foto, begitu pun sosok Siwon yang masih mengunggingkan senyumannya.

" Aku akan mencekiknya, suatu hari nanti. "

Tao melepaskan kekuatannya dan membiarkan waktu kembali berjalan, sosok Siwon kini melambaikan tangannya pada Tao sebelum masuk ke dalam limusinnya.

" Aku benci kenyataan jika aku melupakan kejadian 10 tahun yang lalu. "

" Umma.. Appa.. Tidakkah kau ingin melihat anakmu ini mengetahui kebenaran yang sesungguhnya meskipun itu menyakitkan ? " Tao menatap langit di atasnya.

Air mata turun dengan perlahan membasahi pipi putihnya, Tao menangis dalam diam mengingat jika dirinya bahkan melupakan sosok kedua orang tuanya. Kejadian 10 tahun yang lalu membuatnya menjadi seperti pencundang, dia melupakan kejadian paling mengerikan dalam hidupnya itu saat terbangun.

Tao hanya ingat jika dia bangun di kamarnya yang sekarang dan Umma Kris yang memeluknya sambil menangis. Tak ada yang memberitahunya apa yang terjadi padanya atau seluruh keluarganya, tapi kilasan ingatan yang muncul tadi membuatnya menggigil sekaligus ketakutan. Tao menatap kedua tangannya yang gemetar lalu mengepalkannya dengan kuat.

" Mata merah itu, aku akan mendapatkanmu dan mengingat semuanya. " tekad Tao.

* * *

Jendela besar di ruangan itu terbuka lebar, tirai yang menutupinya melayang dengan pelan terkena hembusan angin malam masuk dari luar. Samar-samar siluet sosok tinggi terlihat di kegelapan ruangan itu. Matanya yang selalu menatap tajam terlihat lembut saat menatap sosok gadis yang tertidur dengan nyaman di tempat tidurnya.

Senyuman tersungging dengan mudah di bibirnya saat melihat gadis itu sedikit terusik dengan angin malam yang masuk ke kamarnya. Sosok itu Kris, menggerakan jarinya dan jendela yang terbuka itu menutup dengan pelan seolah-olah ada sosok tak kasat mata yang menutupnya. Kris berjalan dengan pelan tanpa meninggalkan suara apapun menuju gadis yang tengah tertidur itu.

" Tao.. " panggilnya lembut.

Kris mengulurkan tangannya dan mengusap dengan lembut rambut hitam gadis itu, tangannya turun dengan perlahan dan membelai pipi Tao.

" Kau akan mengetahui segalanya, tapi ini bukan waktunya. Akan ada saatnya nanti kau mengingat semuanya. "

Kris masih membelai pipi Tao sambil terus menatap wajah manis yang tengah tertidur itu.

" Jika saat itu tiba, bencilah aku dengan seluruh hidupmu. Tapi untuk saat ini, cobalah buka hatimu untukku. "

Kris menundukan kepalanya dan menatap sepatu yang dipakainya. " Untuk saat ini, biarkan aku menebus apa yang telah terjadi padamu. "

Kris mencium kepala Tao dengan sayang sebelum sosoknya menghilang dari ruangan itu di balik bayang-bayang.

 **\- T B C -**

* * *

 **Aloha..**

 **Pendek ?**

 **Iya, sengaja.**

 **Baru balik hibernasi jadi berusaha untuk mengembalikan mood.**

 **Mengembalikan mood buat nulis itu susah banget, apalagi kehidupan dunia nyata yang gak seindah dalam ff.**

 **Tanpa banyak kata, tinggalkan review kalian jika kalian suka cerita ini.**

 **Regard,**

 **StarSky3095**


	4. 4 Monster

**Bloody Rose**

Main Cast : Kris, Tao, Sehun, Luhan

Cast : Other EXO members

Gendre : AU, Fantasy, Romance, Friendship, Family, Genderswitch

Rating : M

Warning : Cerita sedikit ngawur dan berbelit-belit.

No Flame, No Bashing, No Plagiat.

Don't Like Don't Read

Summary : Kris keturunan murni dari _vampire_ terkuat berabad-abad silam, terikat benang takdir dengan Tao. Namun dengan mutlak Tao menolak kehadiran Kris dalam hidupnya. Sehun, seorang manusia yang berubah menjadi _vampire_ terjebak dalam takdir rumit para _vampire_ serta Luhan budak pelampiasan sang penguasa, Kris. Akan seperti apa takdir yang menunggu mereka ?

* * *

 **4\. Monster**

Siang itu kegiatan belajar mengajar di Genovia High School berjalan dengan baik, para siswa kelas reguler terlihat cukup tertib saat guru yang mengajar mereka menjelaskan tentang sejarah perang dunia II meskipun ada beberapa murid yang terlihat tidak mendengarkan dan terlihat mengantuk, setidaknya kelas itu tidak gaduh.

Sehun yang duduk di meja paling belakang menjadi salah satu murid yang tidak mendengarkan penjelasan gurunya di depan sana. Pemuda itu justru hanya melihat punggung Tao yang duduk dua meja di depannya, seolah-olah sedang memikirkan apa yang akan ditanyakannya pada gadis itu.

Sehun tiba-tiba saja menegang, tubuhnya mendadak gemetar dan pandangan matanya berubah buram. Kilatan warna merah terang terpancar dari manik matanya, hidungnyapun berubah menjadi semakin sensitif dan bisa mencium berbagai bau di sekitarnya. Sehun mencengkram pensil yang dipegangnya dengan kuat hingga pensil itu patah menjadi 2 bagian.

Sehun semakin tidak fokus dengan sekitarnya, manik matanya perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi warna merah terang. Keringat membasahi dahi dan tengkuknya hingga sebagian rambutnya basah. Sehun berpikir untuk lari dari kelas sambil terus berusaha mempertahankan kesadarannya yang mulai diambil alih.

Tao yang merasa ada yang aneh di sekitarnya menoleh kebelakang dan melihat kondisi Sehun yang terlihat tidak baik. Matanya membulat terkejut saat melihat kilatan merah terang di mata pemuda berkulit pucat itu.

" Jangan.. Kumohon jangan.. " gumam Tao sambil terus memperhatikan Sehun.

TENG TENG TENG

Bel tanda istirahat berbunyi nyaring, murid-murid yang mulai bosan dengan pelajarannya terlihat senang begitu bel tanda istirahat berbunyi, sebagian besar merenggangkan tubuhnya yang kaku dan sebagian membereskan alat tulisnya.

" Baiklah, sampai di sini yang dapat aku sampaikan.. Kalian bisa menikmati istirahat.. " sebelum gurunya menyelesaikan kata-katanya Sehun sudah berlari keluar kelas dengan menabrak beberapa meja teman-temannya bahkan melewati gurunya begitu saja.

Tao hendak bangkit untuk menyusul Sehun, namun niat itu urung saat melihat gurunya mendelik karena dia belum menutup mata pelajarannya.

" Sepertinya ada yang buru-buru ingin ke toilet. " guru sejarah itu mencoba bercanda dan melanjutkan ucapannya. " Nikmati istirahat kalian dan kita bertemu lagi minggu depan di jam yang sama. "

Setelah guru sejarah itu pergi Tao segera berlari menuju pintu keluar, namun salah satu temannya Xiumin menghadang jalannya.

" Apa yang terjadi pada Sehun ? " tanya Xiumin pada Tao.

" Aku tak tahu. " sahut Tao cepat.

Tao hendak menghindar dari Xiumin namun gadis dengan mata rubah itu kembali menghadang jalannya.

" Sepertinya dia sakit, dia terlihat tidak baik. "

Tao berusaha menyunggingkan senyumannya. " Mungkin. "

Xiumin tidak puas dengan jawaban yang Tao berikan. " Tapi aku heran, sejak kapan Sehun punya gisul ? dan matanya.. matanya terlihat aneh ? "

" Aneh seperti apa ? " Tao terlihat menegang mendengar pertanyaan Xiumin.

" Emm.. Aneh, pokoknya aneh. Warna matanya tidak seperti yang biasa aku lihat. "

" Oh, ayolah Xiu.. Aku buru-buru dan kau justru menghadangku di sini. "

" Kenapa buru-buru sekali ? Aku akan mengajakmu makan siang di kantin. "

Tao menghebuskan nafasnya kesal. " A-aku perlu ke toilet. "

" Oops, maaf aku pasti menahanmu terlalu lama. " Xiumin menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya lalu membiarkan Tao melewatinya.

Tao segera berlari untuk mencari Sehun yang pergi entah kemana.

* * *

Berbeda dengan keadaan kelas khusus yang terlihat sangat sunyi, guru yang harusnya mengajar hanya duduk diam di kursinya seraya membaca buku yang diletakan di pangkuannya sedangkan murid-muridnya terlihat sibuk mengerjakan sesuatu tanpa menimbulkan suara apapun.

Krispun terlihat sibuk mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan gurunya dengan patuh namun sesekali terlihat jika pemuda itu menatap Luhan yang duduk di meja paling depan. Gadis cantik yang Kris tinggalkan tadi malam itu terlihat baik-baik saja seolah-olah kejadian semalam tidak pernah terjadi, bahkan rona wajahnya sudah kembali seperti semula tidak seperti tadi malam setelah Kris menghisap darahnya.

TENG TENG TENG

Bel tanda istirahat berbunyi. Guru yang mengajar di kelas khusus itu meletakan buku yang dibacanya di atas meja lalu memperhatikan satu persatu wajah murid-muridnya.

" Apa kalian sudah selesai ? " guru kelas khusus itu bertanya pada murid-muridnya.

" Jika kalian sudah selesai, silakan kumpulkan kertas tugas kalian. " tanpa menunggu jawaban dari murid-muridnya sang guru memerintahkan mereka semua mengumpulkan kertas tugasnya.

Satu persatu murid kelas khusus bangkit dan memberikan kertas tugasnya pada sang guru, Suho yang duduk di samping Krispun bangkit menghapiri pangeran _vampire_ itu.

" Kertas tugas anda tuan.. " Suho meminta kertas tugas Kris yang akan dibawakannya ke depan.

Kris menatap Suho sebentar sebelum memberikan kertas tugasnya, Suho tersenyum menerima kertas tugas Kris lalu setelah itu pemuda dengan senyum _angelic_ itu pergi memberikan kertas tugas mereka pada sang guru.

Setelah memastikan seluruh muridnya mengulpulkan kertas tugasnya guru kelas khusus itu menyunggingkan senyuman hormatnya seraya menundukan kepalanya singkat pada Kris.

" Kita bertemu lagi minggu depan di jam yang sama. " setelah mengatakan hal itu dia meninggalkan kelas khusus tanpa lupa membawa buku yang tadi dibacanya.

Setelah gurunya pergi murid-murid kelas khusus tidak ribut untuk keluar kelas atau melakukan kegiatan lainnya setelah pelajaran yang cukup penat. Hanya beberapa yang berdiri dari kursinya menghampiri pasangannya masing-masing seperti Chanyeol contohnya, pemuda tinggi itu dengan semangat menghampiri Baekhyun lalu menggodanya hingga gadis _vampire_ itu tertawa.

Kai memilih untuk melipat tangannya di atas meja dan berusaha untuk tidur, lalu Kyungsoo yang duduk di sebelahnya dengan tenang mengusap rambut _vampire_ kesayangannya itu. Luhan terlihat membuka sebuah buku dan mulai membacanya tanpa terganggu oleh dua sejoli – Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang sibuk bercanda di sebelahnya. Kris memilih tidak menghiraukan teman-temannya dan justru mengalihkan atensinya pada suasana di luar melalui jendela yang ada di samping mejanya, kris terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu tapi dia sama sekali tak terbaca dan tak ada seorangpun yang bisa membaca jalan pikirannya bahkan keluarganya sendiri.

Tiba-tiba suasana kelas khusus menjadi sangat tegang dan mencekam, semua murid yang ada di kelas menatap ke arah Kris yang juga terlihat sangat terkejut.

" Tuan Kris.. " Suho memanggil.

Kris tak menyahut karena pemuda itu sudah menghilang dari tempatnya.

" Wow.. " Chanyeol terlihat tak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi.

Kai yang hendak tertidur pun menegakan tubuhnya dan saling menatap dengan Kyungsoo.

" Bukankah ini ? " Lay terlihat menatap Suho dengan tak percaya.

Baekhyun menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam lalu merangkul lengan Chanyeol.

" I-ini bau darah nona Tao.. " ujar Suho.

* * *

Tao berlari menyusuri lorong sekolah, dengan tergesa-gesa Tao mencari Sehun yang pergi entah kemana.

" Dimana dia ? " Tao bergumam sambil terus melihat kesana kemari.

Tao akhirnya tiba di lorong sepi yang ada di belakang gedung sekolah, lorong itu merupakan jalan menuju toilet yang jarang dipakai.

ARGHHH

Terdengar suara geraman dari arah toilet wanita, dengan cepat Tao menghampiri sumber suara. Begitu Tao membuka pintu toilet Tao langsung disuguhkan dengan keadaan Sehun yang tidak terlihat baik, pemuda itu terlihat tengah meringkuk sambil terus menggeram di lantai toilet yang dingin.

" Sehun.. " panggil Tao hati-hati.

Tao berjalan mendekati Sehun dengan pelan, Sehun mendongkak menatap Tao dengan manik matanya yang seluruhnya telah berubah menjadi warna merah terang dan memicing tajam seolah Tao adalah santapannnya.

" T-Tao per-gilah.. hh.. " Sehun masih berusaha mengontrol kesadarannya sendiri.

" Sehun.. "

" K-Kumo.. hon.. A-aku tak i-ingin menyakitimu.. hh.. "

Tao menggeleng. " Tidak, aku tak akan pergi. "

Sehun mengerang dengan keras menahan sakit. " Arghhh.. "

" Sehun.. Aku mohon, bisakah aku membantumu ? " Tao sudah hampir meneteskan air matanya melihat keadaan Sehun yang semakin kacau.

" Pil darah.. Ya, kau membutuhkannya. Aku akan mencarinya.. "

" T-Tao.. " Sehun menggeleng lemah, gigi taring yang tajam terlihat saat Sehun mencoba menarik nafasnya.

" A-aku mohon.. Aku.. Tak bisa.. p-pergilah.. "

Tao akhirnya meneteskan air matanya, dengan cepat gadis bermata panda itu menghampiri Sehun meskipun Sehun menatapnya tak percaya.

" T-Tao.. Jangan.. "

Sebelum sempat Tao menyentuh Sehun, pemuda itu telah menerjangnya dan membuatnya terjatuh di lantai dengan Sehun yang mengukungnya dari atas. Sehun menatap tajam Tao, gigi taringnya terlihat mengancam, belum lagi geraman bernada rendah yang membuat gadis bermata panda itu sedikit ketakutan.

" Se-Sehun.. "

Sehun telah kehilangan kendali akan dirinya sendiri, sosok pemuda tampan yang menyebalkan itu telah tergantikan dengan sosok monster yang tak Tao kenali sama sekali.

" Sehun sadarlah ! "

" Kau bisa mengendalikan dirimu ! "

Sehun seolah tak mendengar ucapan Tao, geraman pemuda itu semakin mengancam. Tao hanya bisa membulatkan matanya saat tidak percaya saat pemuda itu dengan cepat mengoyak lehernya, seketika bau darahnya menguar di sekeliling toilet dan menusuk hidungnya dengan tajam.

Mata Tao terlihat tidak fokus saat Sehun mulai menghisap darahnya, bau darahnya sendiri membuat kepalanya pusing dan perutnya mual luar biasa. Tao berusaha mendorong Sehun namun hal itu sia-sia saja.

" Sehun, hentikan ! "

Entah kekuatan dari mana Tao berhasil mendorong Sehun hingga pemuda itu terjerembab, Tao berusaha berdiri seraya menyentuh lehernya yang koyak dan terus mengeluarkan darah. Tao menatap Sehun dengan ketakutan, wajah pemuda tampan itu belepotan oleh darah Tao terutama di daerah sekitar mulut, beberapa tetes darah bahkan mengantung di dagu tajam wajahnya dan jatuh membasahi seragamnya.

" Hentikan ! " teriak Tao saat Sehun hendak menerjangnya lagi.

Pemuda itu berdiri dengan siaga, menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk menyerang Tao lagi. Namun dengan cekatan Tao menggunakan kekuatannya dan membuat waktu berhenti.

Tao terengah karena ketakutan dan rasa tidak percaya, tubuhnya gemetar hebat dan tangannya terasa dingin dan basah saat menyentuh luka di lehernya. Manik mata Tao bersibobrok dengan pantulan dirinya sendiri di cermin besar yang ada di toilet.

Sosok gadis yang Tao lihat begitu kacau, wajahnya pucat namun manik matanya terlihat begitu merah. Tao sendiri tidak sadar jika warna matanya telah berubah, namun yang membuat Tao semakin ketakutan adalah baju seragamnya yang telah ternodai darah terutama di bagian kerah dan pundaknya, tangan Tao yang menyentuh lukanya tak bisa menghentikan pendarahan yang di keluarkan lukanya hingga tangan itu sendiri kotor terlumuri oleh darah.

" Ti-tidak.. " gumam Tao tak percaya.

Tao tak bisa bernafas dengan baik hingga tanpa sadar Tao menarik kembali kekuatannya dan waktu kembali berjalan.

" Grrr.. "

Sehun memanfaatkan kesempatan saat Tao lengah dan dengan cepat menerjangnya lagi.

BRAAKKK

" Arghhh.. "

Terdengar erangan menyakitkan dari Sehun yang baru saja di lempar menabrak dinding toilet dengan keras, pemuda tampan itu jatuh dengan kondisi menelungkup. Sosok pelempar yang ternyata Kris langsung berdiri dengan siaga seraya merengkuh Tao.

Tao mendongkak menatap Kris, air mata turun membasahi pipinya. Kris begitu marah, manik matanya begitu merah, raut wajahnyapun terlihat begitu mengancam saat melihat Sehun yang berusaha bangkit.

" Apa yang kau lakukan ? " tanya Kris dengan dingin.

Sehun berdiri dengan susah payah lalu menatap pemuda tinggi itu.

" Sudah ku katakan jangan berada terlalu dekat dengannya, tapi kau justru melukainya.. "

Sehun membelalakan matanya, kesadaran sudah mulai kembali padanya saat dirinya melihat Tao.

" T-Tao.. "

Tao hanya bisa menangis seraya membenamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Kris.

" Aku tak akan memaafkanmu karena hal ini.. " Kris mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menyerang Sehun namun Tao menahannya dengan cepat.

Kris menatap Tao yang menggelengkan kepalanya.

" Jangan.. Da-darah.. " ujar Tao terbata.

Kris teringat sesuatu, dia melihat luka Tao dan tubuhnya yang gemetar hebat.

" Kita pergi dari sini. "

Kris menggendong Tao dan bersiap pergi meninggalkan Sehun, namun sebelum pergi Kris menatap tajam pada Sehun.

" Urusan kita belum selesai. " ujar Kris dingin.

Pemuda tinggi itu akhirnya pergi membawa Tao dan membiarkan Sehun sendiri. Sehun terlihat sangat menyesal dengan apa yang telah terjadi, pemuda tampan itu menunduk memperhatikan tangannya yang sedikit ternodai oleh darah Tao.

Sehun menjatuhkan dirinya di lantai toilet yang dingin dan menyalahkan dirinya yang dengan bodohnya melukai Tao dan membuatnya ketakutan. Sehun membencinya, membenci saat dirinya mulai hilang kendali dan menjadi monster penghisap darah yang menakutkan.

" T-Tao.. Maaf.. "

TUK TUK TUK TUK TUK

Suara langkah pelan terdengar menggema di toilet perempuan itu, Sehun yang tengah mencaci dirinya sendiri dalam pikirannya itu melihat sepasang sepatu sekolah untuk wanita yang berdiri di depannya. Sehun mendongkak dan melihat sosok cantik Luhan yang tengah memandangnya tanpa ekspresi.

Sehun kembali menundukan kepalanya. " Apa yang kau lakukan disini ? " tanyanya pada Luhan.

Luhan menarik nafas pelan lalu menghembuskannya. " Melihat keadaanmu. "

Sehun tersenyum getir. " Bukankah hebat dia tidak membunuhku saat itu juga ? "

Luhan tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sehun yang tengah menunduk, gadis cantik itu lalu berjongkok untuk mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Sehun.

" Dia tak akan membunuhmu, setidaknya sampai dia tidak membutuhkanmu lagi. "

Sehun kembali menyunggingkan senyum getirnya. " Aku membencinya, namun aku lebih membenci diriku sendiri.. "

Luhan tak menanggapi ucapan Sehun.

" Kau benar, aku memang bagian dari 'kaum' yang aku benci dan aku memang membenci diriku sendiri. "

" Aku berpikir kenapa aku tidak mati saja saat itu, kenapa 'dia' justru mengubahku menjadi monster seperti ini ? "

" Berusahalah untuk tidak kehilangan kendali. " ujar Luhan tanpa menanggapi apa Sehun katakan.

" Kapan kau terakhir kali.. " Luhan memperhatikan Sehun dan tidak meneruskan kata-katanya.

" Kau tidak meminum tablet darahmu.. " Luhan menatap Sehun tak percaya.

Sehun memejamkan matanya. " Aku tak bisa meminumnya. "

" Jangan bodoh, lalu bagaimana kau bisa bertahan sejauh ini ? "

" Entahlah, mungkin tekadku. "

Luhan menghela nafasnya menghadapi pemuda keras kepala ini.

" Gigit aku.. " Luhan menyodorkan pergelangan tangannya.

" Kau gila ? " Sehun terkejut.

" Gigit aku atau kau akan kehilangan kendali lagi dan melukai orang-orang di dekatmu ? "

Sehun menatap Luhan yang terlihat bersungguh-sungguh, lalu membuang mukanya.

" Lupakan, aku bisa mengatasinya. Lagi pula aku tak ingin bergantung pada orang lain. "

Luhan masih tetap mempertahankan posisi tangannya. " Gigit aku, jika kau hilang kendali lagi aku tak yakin jika Kris akan tetap membiarkanmu hidup. "

Sehun tetap pada pendiriannya, dia tetap membuang mukanya tanpa mau menatap Luhan. Gadis rusa itu terlihat kesal dengan sifat Sehun yang keras kepala, dengan cepat Luhan menarik tangannya sendiri lalu menggigit pergelangan tangannya hingga darah terlihat mengalir di lengannya.

Sehun yang tadi hanya menghisap sedikit darah Tao mulai terpengaruh dengan bau darah Luhan yang menusuk hidungnya. Luhan kembali menyodorkan tangannya pada Sehun.

" Hisaplah.. " ujarnya.

Kilatan merah di mata Sehun kembali saat melihat darah Luhan yang mengalir di tangannya, tanpa menjawab Luhan dengan segera Sehun menarik tangan gadis rusa itu. Sehun menjilat pelan darah yang keluar dari luka yang Luhan buat di tangannya, setelah mengecap rasa darah Luhan dengan rakus Sehun menghisap pergelangan tangan gadis rusa itu.

Luhan sedikit meringgis saat tanpa sengaja Sehun menggores pergelangan tangannya dengan gigi taringnya yang tajam. " Tak bisakah kau pelan-pelan saja ? Aku tak akan pergi kemanapun. "

Luhan tersenyum melihat Sehun yang tengah menghisap darahnya dengan tempo yang lebih pelan, pemuda tampan itu menuruti kata-katanya.

" Ya.. Tepatnya aku tak bisa meninggalkanmu.. " gumam Luhan nyaris tanpa suara.

 **\- T B C -**

* * *

 ** _Aloha_** **..** ** _Past Update_**

 **Kembali lagi dengan Bloody Rose,** ** _chapter_** **ini sudah lumayan panjang loh ya.**

 **HunHan moment-nya juga ada lagi meskipun dikit, kalo banyak-banyak nanti pemain utamanya ganti. Hehehe**

 **Untuk KrisTao tunggu** ** _chapter_** **depan ya..**

 **Oke, tanpa banyak kata tinggalkan review kalian jika kalian menyukai cerita ini.**

 ** _Regards,_**

 **StarSky3095**


	5. 5 Memories

Kris berjalan cepat menelusuri lorong asrama selatan, Tao berada dalam gendongannya bersimbah darah. Beberapa murid penghuni asrama selatan terlihat kaget saat melihat Kris menggendong Tao, beberapa bahkan ada yang tergoda dengan bau darah tunangannya itu. Tapi tak ada yang berani mendekat saat Kris menguarkan aura mencekam yang sangat menakutkan, mereka mundur teratur tak ingin membuat masalah dengan vampire berdarah murni itu.

BRAKK

Pintu itu tertutup dengan suara keras, Tao masih memeluk leher Kris dengan erat saat pemuda tampan itu membawanya ke kamar pribadinya. Kris sendiri hanya berdiri, bertahan dalam posisinya menjaga Tao yang masih gemetar.

" Kau baik-baik saja ? "

Hanya pelukan erat yang menjadi jawaban atas pertanyaan Kris. Pemuda tampan itu tak bersuara lagi, dia memilih berjalan perlahan menuju tempat tidurnya. Tao dibaringkannya dengan lembut di atas tempat tidurnya, gadis manis itu terlihat sangat kacau. Air mata membasahi pipinya, wajahnya terlihat begitu pucat dan tubuhnya yang tidak berhenti bergetar.

Tao mencengkram lehernya yang bersimbah darah, bau darah dan kenangan akan sosok menakutkan Sehun seolah menariknya kembali ke masa lalu. Kenangan yang dilupakannya, genangan darah orang tuanya dan sosok bermata merah.

" Tao lihat aku ! " Kris menarik wajah Tao dan membiarkan gadis manis itu menatapnya.

" Kau baik-baik saja ? " Kris bertanya lagi dengan lembut.

Tao menggelengkan kepalanya. " A-aku.. "

Tao kembali terisak, berusaha baik-baik saja namun nyatanya kenangan yang dilupakannya seolah-olah mendobrak jauh ingatannya hingga membuatnya bingung. Kris menahan kedua pipi Tao dan membuat gadis itu menatapnya kembali.

" Tidak, kau baik-baik saja. Lihat aku Tao.. "

Tao menatap manik mata Kris yang berwarna merah, raut khawatir terpancar dari manik berwarna mengerikan itu. Kris menarik Tao dalam rengkuhannya, mengungkung tubuh semapai itu dalam perlindungannya. Tao membalas pelukan Kris yang terasa hangat, melingkarkan tangannya di leher pemuda tampan dan membenamkan wajahnya di pundak lebarnya.

Keduanya hanya diam menikmati pelukan masing-masing, membuat seolah-olah waktu telah berhenti. Padahal Tao tidak menggunakan kekuatannya sama sekali. Tao terbuai dengan wangi kuat tubuh Kris yang seolah-olah membungkus seluruh tubuhnya, membuatnya terlena hingga tanpa sadar jika kini manik sehitam malamnya telah berubah menjadi merah kelam.

" Ahh.. "

Kris mendesah pelan saat Tao membenamkan taringnya diperpotongan lehernya, berusaha menghisap darah pemuda tampan itu. Kris membiarkan darahnya dihisap begitu saja oleh Tao, tangannya mengelus pelan kepala gadis manis itu mencoba menenangkannya agar tidak terlalu buru-buru menghisap darahnya.

" Tidak apa-apa Tao, aku disini bersamamu. "

Tao mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher Kris tanpa melepas taringnya, merasa tenang dan nyaman ketika Kris masih dengan lembut mengelus kepalanya. Setelah berapa lama dan merasa jika sudah cukup dia menghisap darah Kris,Tao menarik kembali taringnya dengan perlahan. Manik merahnya memperhatikan bagaimana luka bekas taringnya di perpotongan leher Kris pelan-pelan menghilang, kemampuan regenerasi vampire yang luar biasa.

" Sudah cukup ? " Kris bertanya pada Tao.

Tao hanya menatap wajah rupawan pemuda itu tanpa mau menjawab pertanyaannya.

" Jika belum cukup kau bisa menggigitku lagi. "

Tao hanya mengedipkan matanya sebagai respon, manik merahnya perlahan kembali menjadi sehitam malam. Tao membencinya, membenci Kris atas semua perlakuan pemuda tampan itu padanya meskipun Tao menolaknya begitu kejam namun Kris masih saja bersikap lembut padanya dan Tao semakin membencinya saat tahu jika dia tidak bisa bergantung pada siapun selain Kris.

Manik merah Kris pun kembali ke warnanya semula, sepasang panca indra itu tidak mau lepas memandangi wajah Tao apalagi manik sehitam malam itu yang juga balas memandangnya. Refleks, tangan Kris naik dan mengusap pipi si gadis manis, Tao menutup mata menikmati perlakuan Kris padanya. Pandangan Kris beralih pada bibir kucing Tao yang berwarna merah karena bercak darahnya.

" Bolehkan ? " Kris meminta izin, menatap langsung manik mata itu. Tao tak menjawab, dan Kris mengartikannya sebagai persetujuan.

Kris menurunkan wajahnya dengan perlahan, mengeleminasi jaraknya dengan Tao dan mempertemukan kedua bilah itu. Tao tak melepaskan pandangannya dari si pemuda tampan saat Kris memberikan sebuah ciuman padanya, mulanya Kris hanya menempelkan bibir keduanya lalu lidah itu menjilat pelan sisa darah di bibirnya dan tanpa keduanya sadari ciuman itu berubah menjadi ciuman yang dalam, Kris melumat bibirnya dan Tao membalasnya begitu saja.

Keduanya berusaha saling mendominasi ciuman itu, dan Tao akan selalu menjadi pihak yang kalah, berakhir membiarkan Kris melakukan apapun. Ciuman Kris turun, bibir pemuda tampan itu kini menelusuri rahang si gadis manis dan semakin turun ke perpotongan lehernya, Tao menengadahkan kepalanya memberikan Kris akses untuk menelusuri lehernya.

" Nghh.. " Tao menahan desahannya saat lidah Kris menjilati lehernya yang bersimbah darah, leher itu tak menunjukan jika Sehun pernah mengoyaknya karena lukanya sudah sembuh berkat kemampuan regenerasi vampire, yang tersisa hanya darahnya yang kini dijilati oleh Kris.

Tao meremas rambut Kris, menariknya kuat menyalurkan perasaan aneh saat Kris membubuhkan sebuah tanda di lehernya. Pemuda tampan itu kembali memandang Tao, menelusuri wajah yang begitu dikaguminya.

" Tao, aku tak akan berhenti meskipun kau berusaha menghentikanku. "

Setelah mengatakan hal itu Kris kembali mempertemukan bibir keduanya tanpa mau mendengar jawaban yang Tao lontarkan.

\-- Bloody Rose --

Sehun membiarkan air yang turun dari shower membasahi seluruh tubuhnya yang masih berbalut seragam, dia perlu mendinginkan kepalanya karena kejadian tadi. Bodoh, dia memaki dirinya dirinya sendiri dalam diam. Sehun merasa jadi orang paling tolol di dunia karena sudah melukai Tao, masih segar diingatannya saat gadis itu menatapnya tak percaya seolah dirinya adalah monster yang menakutkan.

Harusnya dia bisa mengendalikan dirinya, harusnya pil darah saja sudah cukup namun dia terlalu egois untuk menerima dirinya yang sekarang. Sehun membencinya, dia hanya ingin kembali ke kehidupannya yang dulu sebagai manusia biasa.

" AAAH... "

Sehun berteriak seraya memukul tembok di depannya, keramik itu retak hingga beberapa serpihan terjatuh dan terbawa aliran air ke lubang pembuangan. Sehun menatap tangannya dan alangkah terkejutnya saat tangan itu dipenuhi oleh darah, dia tersentak saat merasa jika air yang jatuh membasahi dirinya kini berubah warna menjadi merah.

" Tidak mungkin. "

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya dan saat kembali melihat tangannya, tak ada darah sama sekali. Tubuhnya bergetar, Sehun mencengkram rambutnya kasar dan tubuh itu akhirnya jatuh terduduk di bawah siraman air yang masih terus mengalir. Ingatan mengerikan itu memenuhi kepalanya hingga membuatnya gemetar.

\-- Sehun, 14 tahun --

Sehun menikmati kehidupannya, dia punya teman dan orang-orang yang menyayanginya meskipun tinggal di panti asuhan. Dia bersekolah seperti biasa dan berbaur dengan teman-temannya sebelum sore itu saat dia mendapatkan tugas untuk membeli keperluan panti yang disuruh ibu panti yang cerewet namun baik. Sehun berjalan santai menelusuri trotoar seraya memperhatikan daftar belanjaan yang ibu panti berikan untuknya.

Langkahnya terhenti saat ada 3 orang pria asing yang menghalangi jalannya, Sehun menatap ketiganya dengan ngeri karena mereka terlihat tidak seperti manusia. Mata mereka berwarna merah dan gigi taring terlihat disela seringaian yang mereka berikan untuknya.

" Si-siapa kalian ? " Sehun bertanya dengan terbata.

" Sudah sekian lama, akhirnya kita menemukannya. " Pria yang berada di tengah berujar.

Sehun mundur perlahan, instingnya memberitahu jika 3 pria itu berbahaya dan hanya satu cara yang ada dalam pikirannya —lari. Sehun berbalik dan hendak berlari namun sayangnya pria tengah yang sebelumnya buka suara sudah ada dihadapannya dalam sekejap.

" Berpikir untuk lari ? " tanya pria itu.

Sehun tercengang, bagaimana bisa dia sudah ada dihadapannya ?

Dua pria di belakangnya hanya terkekeh meremehkan.

" M-mau apa kalian ? "

" Sudah terlalu lama membuang waktu, cepat bunuh dia ! " pria di belakang Sehun berseru.

Pria di depan Sehun menyeringai menakutkan, dia mengangkat tangannya dan menggerakan jari-jarinya. Sehun menatap ngeri saat kuku jari pria itu memanjang, kuku tajam itu membuatnya bergetar ketakutan.

" Tanpa kau suruhpun aku akan membunuhnya. "

Pria itu menyerang Sehun dengan kuku tajamnya, tapi Sehun sempat berkelit hingga kuku tajam itu tidak mengenainya. Sehun akhirnya memilih lari menuju gang sempit di sebelah kirinya, kakinya berlari dengan kecepatan penuh hingga pemuda itu tidak menghiraukan apapun dihadapannya. Berulang kali Sehun bertemu persimpangan, dan dia hanya memilih jalan menurut instingnya. Pria-pria itu tidak terlihat mengejarnya, tapi Sehun yakin jika dirinya belum aman. Pria-pria aneh itu jelas-jelas bukan manusia dan dia tidak boleh lengah begitu saja.

Sehun kembali berbelok di persimpangan, namun langkahnya terhenti karena 3 pria aneh yang kini sudah ada di hadapannya.

" Sudah lelah ? "

" Aku muak bermain-main denganmu. "

Pria tengah yang selalu banyak bicara mencekik leher Sehun, mengangkat tubuh pemuda itu beberapa kaki dari tanah.

" Kkk.. Leph-as.. " Sehun berontak berusaha melepaskan tangan yang mencekiknya.

Kaki Sehun menendang ke sembarang arah, berusaha melepaskan tangan yang semakin menyumbat jalur nafasnya. Mata sehun membulat tak percaya saat dirinya terbang begitu si pria melemparkannya dengan kuat.

BRAAKK

Tubuh lemahnya berbenturan dengan tembok, sangat keras hingga Sehun rasa lebih baik dirinya mati saja. Tubuhnya jatuh terkurap, dengan terbatuk-batuk Sehun berusaha bangkit.

" Uhuk.. Uh-uk.. " darah merah kental keluar dari mulutnya.

" Ah sayang sekali, kau tidak terlalu kuat melemparnya. " ketiga pria itu mendekatinya yang sudah tidak berdaya.

" Kali ini aku akan benar-benar membunuhnya. "

Si pria tengah menujukan kuku tajamnya, tubuh Sehun dibalikan dengan kasar hingga membuatnya meringgis kesakitan.

" Tenyata begitu mudah untuk melenyapkannya. " pria aneh yang satunya menginjak dada Sehun dengan keras.

" Nghhh.. Akh.. " Sehun berusaha menyingkirkan kaki si pria aneh namun itu hanya sia-sia karena justru dirinya yang semakin meringis kesakitan.

" Ada kata terakhir nak ? "

Sehun bahkan tak sanggup mendengar pertanyaan si pria tengah, hingga rasa sakit yang luar biasa itu menghantam dadanya —tepat di jantungnya. Sehun terbelalak, kuku tajam si pria tengah sudah mencabik dada sebelah kirinya. Basah terasa dibagian dada yang terkoyak itu, aliran merah tak berhenti mengalir bahkan setelah si pria tengah menarik kembali tangannya.

Si pria tengah tersenyum puas, menatap jari-jari tangannya yang berlumuran darah sebelum menjilatnya —mengecap rasa darah Sehun. " Rasa darah murni memang berbeda. "

" Haruskan aku menghiap darahnya sebelum mati ? "

Pandangan Sehun mulai mengabur, rasa sakit di tubuhnya kini tak lagi terasa. Tubuhnya kini terasa melayang dan ringan, manik matanya bergulir pelan menatap 3 pria aneh yang masih memperhatikannya yang akan meregang nyawa. Raut wajah ketiga pria aneh itu seketika berubah ngeri sebelum tubuh ketiganya terbakar dan menjadi abu dalam sekejap.

Sehun melihatnya, ada beberapa orang yang menghampirinya setelah 3 pria aneh itu musnah.

" Mereka melukainya. " seorang pria memeriksa keadaan tubuhnya dengan hati-hati, pancaran matanya menatap ngeri pada luka di dadanya.

" Anda harus menyelamatkannya. " pria itu berkata pada sosok tinggi yang sedang menatap tubuh Sehun yang bersimbah darah.

" Aku tak punya cara lain, tapi akan aku coba. "

Sosok tinggi itu berjongkok, meraup Sehun dalam rengkuhannya. Mata setajam musang itu menatap Sehun dengan sedih. " Shixun, maafkan aku karena melanggar janjiku pada orang tuamu. "

Sosok itu menunjukan gigi taring dan mata merahnya sebelum menancapkan gigi tajam itu di perpotongan leher Sehun.

" Arghh... " Sehun meraung kesakitan saat gigi tajam itu mengoyak lehernya, tubuhnya ingin berontak tapi apa daya tubuh yang nyaris sekarat itu tak bisa melakukan apapun.

" Tuan Yunho.. "

Sosok tinggi yang menggigit Sehun itu ternyata Yunho —Ayah Kris. Yunho melepaskan gigitannya, mengelus wajah Sehun yang pucat pasi.

" Tuan Yunho.. A-apakah ? "

" Tidak, aku akan memberikannya darahku. "

Yunho mengiris nadi tangan kirinya menggunakan kukunya sendiri, membiarkan aliran merah berlomba-lomba keluar dari luka yang dibuatnya. Yunho meletakan tangannya yang berdarah di depan bibir Sehun, dengan hati-hati membantu kepala pemuda itu agar tetap diam. Darah yang mengalir dari luka yang dibuat Yunho masuk perlahan kedalam mulut Sehun, tenggorokan Sehun bergerak pelan saat menelan darah Yunho.

Luka menganga di dada Sehun perlahan menutup sendiri dan akhirnya menghilang, menyisakan robekan dari baju yang basah karena darah.Yunho mengangkat tangannya setelah tidak merasakan Sehun menelan darahnya lagi, meletakan tubuh pemuda itu dengan pelan di tanah dan menunggu respon yang diberikannya.

Orang-orang di belakang Yunho menunggu dengan was-was seraya terus memperhatikan apa yang akan terjadi. Yunho mengelus sayang rambut Sehun lalu tersenyum. Sehun membuka matanya, dengan manik mata yang kini berwarna merah.

" Shixun, selamat datang kembali.. "

\-- Bloody Rose --

Bibir yang tak berhenti saling melumat, telapak tangan yang tak diam menyentuh setiap lekukan tubuh polos bak porselen, dan tatapan mata yang tak tak pernah lepas dari manik hitam si gadis manis.

Kris begitu terpaku, Tao begitu indah dan tak bisa digambarkan dengan apapun. Jari-jari panjang itu mencari celah berusaha membuka diri Tao hingga gadis itu mendesis lirih merasakan benda asing yang memasuki tubuhnya.

" K-Kris.. hh.. "

Kedua manik hitam Tao memanas, Kris masuk semakin dalam berusaha mengoyaknya dengan kenikmatan yang tiada terkira. Kris menciumnya lagi, melumat bibir kucingnya dengan lidah yang membelai halus. Menyalurkan perasaannya yang membuncah pada gadis manis itu.

" Tao, kau begitu cantik. Sangat cantik. " bisik Kris saat mengecup rahang Tao. Menghembuskan nafas panas di cuping telinganya hingga membuat seluruh tubuh Tao meremang akan sensasinya.

" Aku mencintaimu Tao, kau tahukah itu ? "

Tao memejamkan matanya, rasanya berat sekali setiap kali mendengar Kris mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Karena bagaimanapun Tao tak bisa menerima perasaan pemuda tampan pewaris utama klan darah murni itu, tapi kali ini Tao akan membiarkannya. Membiarkan Kris memiliki dirinya —hanya untuk kali ini saja.

Tao tahu ini salah, namun dia tak akan bisa menghentikan Kris setelah pemuda itu mengatakan jika dia tak akan berhenti lagi pula Tao juga tak ingin menghentikannya. Dia menikmatinya, perlakuan Kris pada tubuhnya. Biarlah dia memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi nanti, dia membutuhkan Kris dan tak bisa menyanggahnya begitu saja.

" S-ss.. Nghh.. "

Kedua paha Tao merapat, pinggulnya tersentak saat jari-jari Kris menyentuh titik kenikmatan dalam tubuhnya. Tubuh keduanya yang terus bergesekan menyisakan sensasi yang begitu menyenangkan, tidak dapat dipungkiri jika keduanya menyukainya.

Kris menarik jarinya dari dalam tubuh Tao, membiarkan Tao merasakan kekosongan. Peluh telah membasahi tubuh keduanya, membuat kulit keduanya berkilat eksotis ditambah pantulan cahaya matahari senja yang menerobos masuk dari kaca jendela.

" K-krisss.. "

Tao memeluk Kris begitu erat, menenggelamkan wajahnya diperpotongan leher pemuda tampan untuk meredam isakannya. Kuku jari Tao menancap kuat di punggung Kris yang lebar, meninggalkan luka cakaran yang cukup dalam dan beberapa tetesan darah.

Tao merasakannya, Kris mendobrak masuk membelah liangnya. Terasa panas, begitu menggebu hingga meluluhlantakan seluruh egonya dalam satu sentakan yang begitu dalam.

" Akh.. " Tao menjerit, menancapkan kukunya semakin dalam di kulit yang terkoyak.

Sangat sakit.

Terasa panas.

Tapi begitu nikmat.

" T-Tao-h.. "

Tubuh keduanya melebur menjadi satu, milik Kris membuat liang Tao terasa begitu penuh. Menggesek dindingnya yang berkedut hingga membuatnya tak bisa menahannya lagi.

" B-bergeraklah Kris. "

Kris mengusap peluh di pelipis Tao dengan begitu lembut. " Apa.. Aku menyakitimu ? "

Tao menggelengkan kepalanya, dia tak bisa menahan rasa nikmat yang telah membelegu tubuhnya. " T-tidak, ku mohon.. bergeraklah —"

Tao menatap langsung kedua manik Kris. " Ugh.. Lebih dalam.. "

Kris tak kuasa menolaknya, wajah manis yang begitu kacau itu tak bisa lagi membendung hasratnya yang sudah membumbung. Tao tersentak berulang kali ketika Kris terus menghujaninya dengan kenikmatan yang baru dirasakannya, seolah-seolah membawanya terbang begitu tinggi hingga bisa melihat bintang.

" Kris. " Tao berteriak begitu kencang, Kris bergerak begitu cepat namun teratur dan tepat.

Tao tak bisa menahannya lagi, ledakan afeksi dari kenikmatan yang Kris berikan membuat tubuhnya mengejang —meraih puncak gairahnya.

" Ah— T-Tao. "

Kris bergerak semakin cepat, seolah-olah berusaha meremukan Tao dari dalam. Membuat gadis itu menjeritkan namanya berulang kali dan melupakan puncak gairah yang baru direngkuhnya. Sebelum Kris memenuhi isi tubuh Tao dengan benihnya yang terasa begitu panas dan lengket, dia berbisik tepat di depan telinga si gadis manis.

" Tao —milikku.. "

\-- Bloody Rose --

Mata merah itu berbeda, merahnya bukan merah yang biasa dimiliki para vampire. Tao kecil menatap langsung kedua mata itu, memandang si pemilik mata yang hanya diam menatap tubuh kedua orang tuanya yang telah tewas.

Tao kecil terdiam di tengah-tengah ruang keluarga yang berantakan, sebagian furniture hancur tak berbentuk. Darah tercecer dimana-mana bahkan gaun tidur Tao yang berwarna putihpun kini di penuhi oleh ceceran darah dari mayat kedua orang tuanya yang tergeletak tak jauh darinya.

" Umma.. Appa.. "

" Umma.. "

Tao kecil mengguncang tubuh ibunya namun dalam sekejap tubuh wanita cantik itu melebur menjadi debu, hanya menyisakan gaun tidurnya yang berlumuran darah. Tao kecil beralih pada ayahnya, dan yang tersisa hanya seonggok baju yang terkoyak disana-sini.

" Appa.. "

" Tidak, jangan tinggalkan Tao.. Umma.. Appa.. " gadis kecil itu terisak.

Sosok bermata merah itu berjalan pelan menghampiri Tao yang tengah menangis, air mata membasahi pipi si gadis kecil.

" Jangan menangis. "

Suara si pemilik mata merah mengalun, membuat Tao kembali menatapnya. Tao beringsut mundur berusaha menjauh dari si pemilik mata merah.

" Jangan takut. "

" Jangan takut.. Aku tak akan menyakitimu. " si pemilik mata merah berusaha menenangkan Tao.

" Tidak, jangan mendekat. Jangan.. " Tao menggelengkan kepalanya, memohon agar si pemilik mata merah tidak mendekatinya.

" Aku tak akan menyakitimu, tenanglah.. "

Seolah terhipnotis Tao menurut, dan berhenti bergerak mundur menghindari si pemilik mata merah.

" Benar, menurutlah karena aku tak akan menyakitimu. "

Si pemilik mata merah berjongkok di depan Tao, menatap wajah kacau gadis kecil yang baru saja kehilangan kedua orang tuanya —tidak, seluruh keluarganya. Tao terlihat ketakutan, matanya yang basah menatap awas si pemilik mata merah.

" Tao —maafkan aku. "

Tao direngkuh begitu kuat oleh si pemilik mata merah, menghujaninya dengan berjuta penyesalan atas apa yang telah dilakukannya. Tao tak bisa menahan tangisannya, isakan kencang memenuhi ruangan yang telah hancur lebur itu. Meninggalkan kesakitan yang begitu dalam karena kehilangan orang yang begitu dicintai.

" Aku akan melindungimu Tao, aku berjanji. "

Si pemilik mata merah menarik Tao bersandar di dadanya, berusaha meredam isakan menyakitkan si gadis manis. Membiarkan bajunya basah terkena air mata seraya terus mengelus lembut kepala Tao, memberikannya ketenangan dan perlindungan.

Cahaya berwarna ungu keluar dari tangan si pemilik mata merah yang mengelus kepala Tao, cahaya berpendar semakin terang saat si pemilik mata merah berbisik di telinga Tao.

" Ketika bangun nanti, kau akan melupakan seluruh kejadian malam ini dan tak mengingatnya sama sekali. Lupakan semuanya, hilangkan kejadian mengerikan ini dari ingatanmu. "

Dan Tao pun jatuh tertidur di pelukan si pemilik mata merah.

\-- Bloody Rose --

Tao membuka matanya, yang pertama dilihatnya adalah dada bidang pemuda tampan yang kini tengah merengkuhnya. Dengan cepat mendudukan tubuhnya seraya menarik selimut menutupi tubuh polosnya, Kris yang tertidur ikut terusik akan apa yang Tao lakukan. Pemuda itu bangun dan menatap Tao yang kini tengah mengambil bajunya yang berserakan.

" Tao, kau bangun ? "

Tao menghentikan kegiatannya saat mendengar pertanyaan Kris, namun dengan cepat dia melanjutkannya tanpa menghiraukan pemuda yang menunggu jawabannya. Seragam yang masih berlumuran darah yang mulai mengering itu Tao pakai kembali dengan tergesa.

" Kau bisa menggunakan bajuku. " ujar Kris menawarkan.

" Tidak perlu. " sahut Tao singkat.

Setelah menggunakan bajunya, Tao turun dari tempat tidur tanpa berusaha memandang pemuda di sampingnya.

" Kau akan pergi ? " Kris menahan langkah Tao dengan pertanyaannya.

Tao terdiam, matanya memancarkan ketidakpercayaan yang begitu kentara. Berusaha memahaminya dan menyimpulkan sesuatu yang mengganggu pikirannya.

" Kau. "

Tao berbalik dan menatap Kris, matanya terlihat berkilat penuh amarah namun sekaligus terpancar kesedihan yang begitu mendalam. Kris diam —menunggu Tao melanjutkan kata-katanya.

" Saat kematian orang tuaku. Aku tahu kaulah pemilik mata merah itu. "

Kris sempat terkejut, matanya melebar namun dengan cepat dia kembali merubah mimik wajahnya menjadi datar. Tao meringis tak percaya, matanya terlihat berkaca-kaca.

" K-kaulah orangnya, pemilik mata merah yang menghilangkan ingatanku. "

Kris meremat selimut yang menutupi tubuh bagian bawahnya begitu kuat, menahan buncahan emosi yang memenuhi dirinya. " Bisa aku jelaskan. "

" Tidak perlu. " Tao berteriak dengan penuh emosi. " Aku tak memerlukan penjelasanmu, ini sudah cukup.. "

Kris bungkam, percuma saja menjelaskan saat ini. Tao tak akan mau medengarkannya. Air mata lolos membasahi pipi Tao, turun perlahan hingga dagunya. Gadis manis itu berbalik cepat, berusaha meninggalkan Kris. Saat akan menggapai kenop pintu Tao mengepalkan tangannya.

" Untuk kejadian hari ini, lupakan saja. "

Kris menatap punggung rapuh gadis yang dicintainya dalam diam.

" Anggap saja tak pernah terjadi apapun, karena aku juga akan melupakannya. "

Setelah mengtakan hal itu Tao membuka pintu dan menutupnya dalam bantingan yang cukup kasar, meninggalkan Kris yang kini tengah menggertakan giginya.

" Bagaimana mungkin kau memintaku untuk melupakannya ? "

Mata Kris berubah merah, kilat kemarahan muncul dari sana. Mengobarkan api yang mulai melalap tempat tidur yang masih Kris tempati, tanpa membuat pemuda tampan itu terkejut atau ketakutan saat api semakin membesar.

\-- Bloody Rose --

BRAKK

Pintu itu terbuka dengan kasar, sosok Kris muncul dari sana dengan amarah yang masih memenuhi dirinya. Luhan yang tengah menatap selembar foto masa kecilnya terlonjak kaget, dengan cepat memasukan foto itu ke dalam laci nakas di sampingnya.

" Kris ? "

Kris tak bersuara, dia menarik Luhan dalam pelukannya. Memeluknya begitu erat hingga membuat gadis cantik itu hampir tak bisa bernafas.

" A-ada apa ? "

Terbata, Luhan berusaha bertanya. Namun Kris enggan menjawab, dia hanya membutuhkan gadis itu sekarang. Kris menjatuhkan tubuh keduanya diatas tempat tidur, mengukung gadis cantik itu dalam dominasinya.

Wajah Kris terbenam di pipi Luhan, dan perlahan turun menuju perpotongan lehernya. Luhan tahu ini akan terjadi, Kris akan menggigitnya. Dia membutuhkan darah Luhan saat ini karena suasana hatinya yang kacau, namun Luhan menahannya, menangkupkan kedua tangan lentiknya di pipi Kris dan menatap mata merah pemuda itu.

" Kenapa ? Ada yang mengganggumu ? "

" Bagaimana dengan nona Tao ? Apa dia baik-baik saja ? "

Kris mengeraskan rahangnya saat mendengar nama Tao disebut, dan Luhan tahu itu.

" Apa karena nona Tao ? " Luhan kembali bertanya.

Tak ada jawaban, yang ada hanya suara rintihan Luhan ketika Kris menggigit perpotongan lehernya dengan terburu-buru.

" Akh.. " Luhan meremat sprei di bawahnya, rasa sakit saat taring itu merobek kulitnya begitu terasa.

Kris menghisap darah Luhan begitu kuat, membuat gadis cantik itu meremat sprei semakin erat. Sekuat tenaga Luhan menahan diri untuk tidak mendorong sosok rupawan itu, suasana hati Kris begitu jelek dan jika Luhan berusaha berontak karena tak nyaman. Kris sudah pasti akan melukainya, tak peduli siapapun dirinya.

" Memang siapa aku ? " pikir Luhan. " Aku bukan siapapun selain bank darah yang akan Kris datangi saat dibutuhkan. "

Luhan menggigit bibirnya sendiri, mengecap rasa darahnya sendiri saking kerasnya dia menggigit. Kris seolah akan menghisap darahnya hingga kering, dan Luhan mulai merasakan pening di kepala saking banyaknya Kris menghisap darahnya.

" K-Kris, ber-henti.. "

Luhan berusaha mendorong Kris dengan kekuatannya yang tersisa, namun nihil karena Kris tak bergeming sedikitpun.

" K-kris.. "

" KRIS. " Luhan akhirnya berteriak memanggil si pemuda rupawan.

Kris berhenti, melepaskan gigitannya dan menatap gadis cantik yang nampak kacau itu. Luhan balas menatapnya dengan mata sayu dan wajah yang pucat, seketika rasa bersalah memenuhi dirinya. Dia telah menyakiti Luhan —lagi.

" Luhan. "

Luhan tersenyum. " Tidak apa-apa, hanya saja terlalu menyakitkan. "

" Maaf.. "

" Tidak, lupakan. "

Dan untuk yang kesekian kalinya rasa bersalah semakin kuat memenuhi dirinya, membuatnya menjadi sseorang pengecut yang menyakiti dua gadis dalam waktu yang sama. Akal sehat Kris kembali seutuhnya, bangkit dengan perlahan menjauhi tubuh gadis tak berdaya di bawahnya.

" Istirahatlah, maafkan aku. "

Kris meninggalkan Luhan tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi selain maaf. Luhan tersenyum miris, dalam hati menertawakan dirinya sendiri yang begitu bodoh. Tanpa disadari air mata lolos membasahi pelipis Luhan yang kini hanya bisa terlentang tak berdaya karena Kris hampir menghisap habis darahnya —sekaligus tenaga dan hatinya.

\-- T.B.C --

Halo balik lagi dengan Bloody Rose~

Adakah yang menunggunya ?

Rahasianya sudah mulai terbongkar satu persatu, dan kemungkinan besar cerita ini akan berakhir di chapter 8 atau lebih tergantung jalan cerita. Tapi rencana tidak lebih dari 10 chapter kok.

Jadi tunggu chapter selanjutnya ya..

Maaf untuk keterlambatan update T_T, setelah meninggalnya Jonghyun entah mengapa males banget buat post maupun ngetik cerita. Jonghyun itu jadi salah satu sosok yang membuatku terperosok di dunia nista ini —read YAOI. Salah satu cerita YAOI pertama yang pernah dibaca dan dibuat ya tentang couple SHINee dan tentu ada Jonghyun di dalamnya, jadi sejak dapat kabar tentang kematian Jonghyun bikin semangat nulis yang lagi menggebu-gebu, hilang seketika dan buat jadwal update tersendat. Maaf sekali lagi karena jadi curhat T_T

Tanpa banyak kata, berikan review kalian untuk cerita ini.

Regards,

StarSky3095


End file.
